Hell's Kitchen
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Ou l'art et la manière de traumatiser les membres de Sabertooth en leur proposant des recettes pour le moins... originales. Label SPPS.
1. Cuy braisé

**Attention : tous les plats dont il sera question dans cette série d'OS sont des plats authentiques. Sinon ce serait moins drôle :)**

* * *

**Cuy braisé**

« C'est moi ! » tonitrua Sting en faisant son entrée dans le salon.

Rogue tourna la tête dans sa direction et haussa un sourcil – comment il réussissait à faire ça ?

« Tiens, tu tombes bien. Viens là. »

« Une seconde ! »

Le dragon blanc retira ses bottes et les jeta sans précaution dans un coin du vestibule, faisant grincer des crocs son partenaire – à force de lancer des godasses dans le mur, il finirait par y faire un trou et ce jour-là, bonjour les frais de réparation !

« Alors, c'est pour quoi ? »

Le brun le considéra d'un air mauvais puis se détourna et alla s'accroupir devant une boîte en carton posée sur la table basse du salon. Intrigué, le blond lui emboîta le pas et se pencha sur la boîte.

« Mais… C'est quoi, ça ? » interrogea-t-il en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. « Des rats ? »

« Des cochons d'Inde » rectifia son partenaire.

« Dis donc, ils auraient bien besoin d'un coup de peigne » commenta Sting.

Rogue lui lança un regard torve.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! »

Sentant sa nuque chauffer, le dragon blanc se hâta de dévier la conversation vers des eaux moins dangereuses pour lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de ramener ces trucs ici ? »

« Lequel te plaît le plus ? » demanda Rogue qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu.

Pris au dépourvu, le blond fit semblant de réfléchir puis indiqua du doigt l'un des bestiaux sans y faire réellement attention.

« Parfait ! » déclara le brun. « Il est beau, celui-là. »

Il se leva, prenant la boîte dans ses bras.

« Hé là ! » intervint Sting. « C'est pas pour te vexer, mais je te rappelle qu'on a déjà Lecter et Frosh sur le dos. Tu comptes vraiment y rajouter deux rats… ou machins d'Inde, je sais plus ? »

Ça faisait bizarre au dragon blanc de jouer la voix de la raison pour une fois, vu que le rôle était habituellement dévolu à son partenaire, lequel semblait tomber des nues.

« Mais on ne les garde pas comme animaux de compagnie » fit-il, l'air sincèrement pris au dépourvu.

Sting se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

« Pourquoi tu les as achetés, alors ? »

« Pour le repas de ce soir, enfin ! On ne mange pas de cochon d'Inde à Magnolia ? »

Durant les dix-neuf années – plus ou moins, il n'était pas sûr de la durée exacte – de son existence, Sting avait vu des choses tout à fait abracadabrantes, et il avait vu des choses complètement dégueulasses. Mais après la mort de son dragon – qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains, rien de moins – il avait cru ne plus pouvoir subir de traumatisme.

Visiblement, il s'était planté sur toute la ligne en ce qui concernait ce dernier point.

« TU VEUX LES MANGER ?! »

« C'est un plat traditionnel de chez moi » déclara le brun. « Du cuy braisé ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Lorsqu'il vivait encore avec Weisslogia, le blond avait partagé les prises chassées par le dragon, ce qui faisait qu'il était familier avec le dépeçage et le dépouillage des carcasses – ça lui avait bien servi quand il avait dû se débrouiller seul.

Sauf que Weisslogia ne lui avait jamais servi de rat, et Sting n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'intention de commencer à en bouffer maintenant.

« Rogue, tu ne peux pas manger ça ! »

Le brun sembla étonné.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Sting savait qu'il n'était pas franchement doué pour la réflexion, mais là, il aurait furieusement aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si seulement il arrivait à trouver un argument intelligent !

« Parce que… parce que c'est des rats ! »

« Non, ce sont des cochons d'Inde. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, personne n'a jamais mangé de rat, peut-être ? En cas de famine, je te garantis que les gens ne faisaient pas la fine bouche. »

Oh putain, maintenant il allait avoir en tête des images de squelettes avec la peau sur les os en train de se préparer de la fricassée de rat jusqu'au soir ! Merci Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, le brun poursuivait.

« Je te garantis que ce n'est pas dégoûtant. En plus, c'est de la bonne qualité. Regarde-les un peu, tu leur trouve l'air maladif ? »

Les machins le regardaient de leurs petits yeux noirs, lesquels disparaissaient presque derrière tous leurs poils. _NomdeDieu._

« Pas question ! » s'écria-t-il en arrachant la boîte en carton à son partenaire.

« Hé ! »

« Non, PAS QUESTION. On ne bouffe pas de rat à Fiore ! Ou de cochons hindous, ou des trucs du même genre. On n'en bouffe pas, c'est clair ? »

Le dragon des ombres lui adressa son regard noir spécial super charbonneux.

« Dans ce cas, tu comptes faire régime, ce soir ? » susurra-t-il fielleusement.

« En tout cas, ce ne sera pas ta cuisine traditionnelles qu'on va grailler ! » rétorqua le blond avant de partir remettre ses bottes pour sortir.

* * *

« Sting-kuuun » pleurnicha Lecter lorsque son humain refit son apparition, « Rogue-kun est de _mauvais _poil ! »

« Sans déconner ? » lâcha le dragon blanc, complètement crevé.

Il avait dû faire le tour des animaleries de la ville avant de retrouver celle où Rogue avait acheté les cochons d'Inde, prétextant une allergie aux poils comme raison de les restituer. Résultat ? Il avait mal aux pieds et sûrement une douzaine d'ampoules sur chacun.

Frosh déboula en trombe de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi Rogue prépare des choux-fleurs au gratin ? » se mit-il à geindre. « C'est pas bon ! »

« C'est du _gratin _de choux-fleurs » rectifia Lecter.

« C'est pas bon même si tu l'appelles comme ça ! »

Sting se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans cette maison, tout le monde détestait les choux-fleurs, lui le premier. Du coup, il avait une idée très précise de la raison pour laquelle le brun avait décidé de préparer ce plat.

Enfin, tant que ce n'était pas du rat ! Au moins, il pouvait survivre à une platée de choux-fleurs.


	2. Requin à l'islandaise

**Requin à l'islandaise**

« Ta mission s'est bien passée ? » demanda Rufus en tournant la page de son livre.

Le grognement qui lui répondit ne l'étonna guère. Orga tenait plus du spécimen primitif d'humanité cavernicole que de l'homo sapiens moyen de la rue.

« C'était quoi, déjà ? » voulut savoir Minerva, assise juste à côté à se vernir les ongles – en rouge sombre, pas vraiment une couleur surprenante quand on la connaissait bien.

« Protection d'un vaisseau marchant » répondit le poète. « Originaire de l'Est, si je ne m'abuse ? »

Un reniflement de la part de la montagne de muscles. Pour ceux qui disposaient d'un traducteur spécialisé – lequel s'acquérait après un certain temps passé à fréquenter ladite montagne, il s'agissait de l'équivalent d'un oui.

La tigresse fit la moue.

« Dans les eaux de l'Est ? Eh ben, il y a dû y avoir de l'animation. »

Orga haussa les épaules.

« Cinq attaques pirates » lâcha-t-il.

Derrière son masque, le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est… beaucoup, dis-moi. »

Le Tueur de dieu le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Chez vous, oui. »

Ah, oui. La façon de penser différente. A l'Est, la vie était nettement plus… _animée _– ô le bel euphémisme – qu'à Magnolia, ou même qu'à Fiore. Quand on voyageait là-bas, il fallait s'armer jusqu'aux dents et avoir des réflexes très rapides, sans parler d'une bonne dose de paranoïa…

Aux dires d'Orga, on s'ennuyait bien moins qu'à l'Ouest. Cela dit, avec une espérance de vie n'excédant pas trente ans, on devait rarement avoir l'occasion de s'ennuyer…

« Bonne paye ? » interrogea Minerva en finissant de vernir son petit doigt de la main gauche.

Un grognement.

« Si on aime être payé en nature. »

Rufus s'étrangla.

« Je pense avoir mal compris » bafouilla-t-il, la figure si écarlate que son masque semblait faire partie de sa peau.

Orga le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air.

« Deux tonneaux de bouffe » laissa-t-il tomber. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« On dirait qu'il a des drôles d'idées, notre poète » glissa de manière tout à fait perfide la tigresse. « De la cuisine de l'Est, j'imagine ? »

La cuisine de l'Est, c'était d'un exotisme extrême. Au sein de Sabertooth, le sujet ne venait pratiquement jamais sur le tapis, ce qui faisait que les seuls indices dont disposaient les membres de la guilde provenaient de Sting – lequel faisait une attaque de panique dès qu'on lui demandait quel genre de plats se préparait son coéquipier. Ça ne laissait pas bien augurer.

La montagne de muscles eut un sourire.

« Du requin faisandé ! » déclara-t-il fièrement.

Les cerveaux de Rufus et de Minerva bloquèrent à l'unisson. Avec un bon gros grincement d'engrenages tombant sur un grain de sable impromptu.

« Par faisandé » finit par articuler la tigresse, « tu veux dire… »

« Tu enterres dans le sol pendant trois mois. Comme ça, la chair a le temps de se faire un goût ! Et ça élimine les saloperies, parce que vous imaginez pas ce que ça peut bouffer un requin ! Que des saletés. Pis en plus, ça lui donne un goût acide. »

« Ah oui » souffla faiblement le blond. « J'imagine que tu parles d'expérience ? »

« Vouais ! Le requin tout de suite pêché, tu redemandes pas. Bien faisandé, tu te régale ! Y a juste à enlever un ou deux asticots et tu sers avec une petite sauce. Quand c'est nature, je trouve que c'est pas trop raffiné. »

Raffiné. Rufus en aurait hurlé. C'était bien connu, la poiscaille qui a pourri dans le sol pendant trois mois, c'était le summum de la recherche gastronomique ! Encore un peu et il courait aux toilettes rendre son petit déjeuner et son dîner d'hier soir.

« Et avec ça, une vodka, c'est parfait ! »

« C'est pas un peu trop corsé ? » interrogea Minerva. « Le requin, ça doit déjà avoir un goût très fort, non ? »

Le Tueur de dieu renifla.

« Dans mon pays, la vie c'est rude. Si la cuisine, ça ne t'arrache pas la langue, tu sais pas que tu es en vie ! »

La brune se recroquevilla imperceptiblement sur elle-même.

« D'accord, je ne discute plus. Heum… Rufus ? Ca va ? »

Sous son masque, le malheureux troubadour avait tourné à un joli vert pois cassé, très frais, très layette, tout à fait ravissant.

« Excusez-moi » bégaya-t-il avant de se lever et de s'éclipser comme s'il avait une meute de loups affamés à ses trousses.

Les autres tigres se regardèrent.

« Il a mangé un truc qui passe pas ? » fit Orga.

Pour toute réponse, Minerva se remit à appliquer son vernis.


	3. Hareng fermenté

**Avec une pensée pour mon cher papa qui a subi la mésaventure que je vous présente ici à la sauce Sabertooth :)**

* * *

**Hareng fermenté**

« Dis donc, Yukino, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les conserves ! »

Les pommettes de la constellationniste tournèrent au rose vif.

« C'est un cadeau » protesta-elle.

Rufus considéra la boîte déposée sur la table et fronça les sourcils.

« Elle me semble plutôt ballonnée, cette boîte… Est-elle bien fermée ? »

« J'ai vérifié. Aucune ouverture » décréta la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

« Forcément » renifla Minerva. « Autrement tu ne serais pas venue jusqu'à la guilde pour chercher un ouvre-boîte ! Est-ce qu'il te convient, celui-là ? »

Yukino saisit l'instrument que lui tendait la tigresse et eut un petit sourire.

« Je pense qu'il fera tout à fait l'affaire, merci. »

Sting grimaça.

« Je la sens mal, cette conserve. »

« Ton instinct de Chasseur de Dragon qui s'exprime ? » voulut savoir le poète.

« Qui veut goûter ? » lança la constellationniste à la cantonade. « Il paraît que c'est délicieux ! »

« Du poisson pour le thé ? » commenta Minerva. « Tu as de drôle de goûts, toi… Enfin, soyons fous ! »

Quelques uns des membres de la guilde qui traînaient dans le grand hall s'étaient approchés, histoire de savoir ce qui se passait.

« Au fait, qui t'a donné ce présent ? » demanda Rufus alors que Yukino approchait l'ouvre-boîte du couvercle de la conserve.

« Orga-kun. »

Sting blanchit en un temps record.

« N'ouvre pas ! » s'écria-t-il désespérément.

Le couvercle céda à cet instant précis.

Il y eut un très léger _psh_. Le genre de bruit qu'on ne remarque que lorsqu'on tend l'oreille à sa capacité d'écoute maximale. En revanche, les réactions des tigres furent nettement plus sonores.

« AH ! Oh putain » s'écria Minerva en se plaquant les deux mains sur le nez. « Putain de bordel de merde ! »

« Seigneur ! » balbutia Rufus qui avait tourné au vert sous son masque.

Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque Sting s'écroula sur le plancher, incapable de supporter l'odeur en état de conscience ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde.

Pétrifiée, Yukino fixait le contenu de la boîte de conserve d'un œil effaré.

« M-mais » bafouilla-t-elle, « comment un hareng peut-il… sentir _comme ça _?! »

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas pourri ? » interrogea Minerva d'une voix de canard – elle se pinçait toujours le nez.

Autour d'eux, les membres qui s'étaient approchés s'étaient enfuis à toute vapeur… ou bien étaient demeurés, se bouchant les narines dans un effort héroïque pour échapper à l'infection odorante.

« N-non » bégaya la constellationniste. « Il n'est pas pourri. R-regardez. »

Elle montra le contenu de la boîte à tous les autres témoins de la scène.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ! » s'effara le poète. « Même le fleuve d'excréments de la Divine Comédie ne dégagerait pas de tels miasmes ! »

« Hé, qui a ouvert le gaz ? » s'écria une voix en provenance de l'étage supérieur. « Évacuez le bâtiment avant qu'on saute tous, putain ! »

« Yukino, il est hors de question de manger cette… cette _chose _! » décréta Minerva. « Donne-la-moi, que je la jette ! »

Traumatisée, la constellationniste ne fit pas de manières pour tendre la boîte à la tigresse. De toute façon, elle ne s'imaginait pas en train d'ingurgiter un aliment aussi pestilentiel. Qui savait les effets secondaires ? Elle voulait bien mourir assassinée par un mage noir, mais pas empoisonnée par un hareng qui embaumait comme s'il se trouvait déjà en état de décomposition avancée.

Minerva saisit la conserve du bout des doigts et courut dehors, directement à la benne à ordures. Trois fois hélas, le fumet ne voulut guère partir avec la conserve.

« Là, ce n'est pas un aliment » décida Rufus à mi-voix, « c'est une arme de terreur ! »

Les autres tigres présents dans le hall vocalisèrent à l'unisson leur approbation.

« Rufus-sama ! Je crois que nous devrions appeler une ambulance ! » fit Yukino.

La jeune femme s'était accroupie au chevet de Sting, lequel semblait avoir carrément arrêté de respirer. Stratégie comme une autre pour fuir l'odeur, mais le problème restait que l'oxygène était nécessaire à la vie…

« La première victime de la conserve maléfique ! » lança quelqu'un du fond de la pièce.

Personne ne reprit, tout le monde sachant qu'avec cette odeur dans le hall, il y en aurait bien d'autres qui succomberaient de la même manière…

* * *

« Rogue-kun, tu penses que Sting-kun aura profité de sa journée comment ? » demanda Lector.

Le brun haussa des épaules.

« A ton avis ? »

« Il a été séduire des filles ? » gazouilla Frosh, les bras encombrés par un sac cousu à sa taille.

« C'est possible. Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre de sac, ça se porte dans le dos. »

« Fro aime le tenir comme ça ! »

« Tu va te faire mal aux bras… »

Rogue s'arrêta net et tourna au vert. Les deux Exceeds le considérèrent avec inquiétude.

« Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le dragon des ombres huma l'air et pâlit. Vu qu'il avait le teint naturellement clair, là, il avait vraiment une mine blanche comme de la craie.

« Mes dieux » souffla-t-il.

« Rogue-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Lector.

« Toi, tu restes avec Frosh » lâcha le brun avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers la guilde, presque en courant.

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée, il manqua s'étrangler net.

« Rogue ? » lança Minerva, visiblement surprise – après tout, il était supposé passer toute la journée dehors avec les Exceeds.

« Qui est mort ? » voulut savoir le dragon des ombres.

La tigresse le regarda bizarrement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça sent la mort jusque dehors. Quelqu'un a enfin décidé d'assassiner le maître ? »

« Oh, tu parles de l'odeur ! Non, en fait, c'est… il s'agit d'un hareng. »

Le brun plissa ses yeux rouges.

« Un _hareng _? »

« Plus exactement, une boîte de conserve remplie de hareng, laquelle a libéré ce fumet insoutenable qui nous empoisonne les sinus » glissa Rufus, occupé à se cacher le nez dans un mouchoir en tissu – sérieusement, ça existait encore ?

« C'était un cadeau d'Orga-kun ! » protesta Yukino, les pommettes écarlates. « Comment j'aurais pu savoir… ? »

« Oh ! » s'écria le brun qui venait de comprendre. « Orga t'a offert du _surströmming _? »

Ses trois interlocuteurs le dévisagèrent d'un air égaré.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est un plat typique des régions côtières de l'Est. En faisant fermenter le hareng, on n'a pas besoin d'utiliser du sel pour le conserver… »

« Et vous mangez ce… _truc _? Vous n'avez pas d'odorat ou quoi ? » grinça Minerva.

« C'est un rite de passage chez les habitants de la côte » avoua Rogue. « Il faut se retenir de vomir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait avalé la première bouchée pour faire partie du clan… »

« Mais c'est monstrueux, cette demande ! » commenta la tigresse – totalement impossible à réaliser !

« Et c'est également supposé écarter les mauvais esprits. »

« Si ceux-ci ont un nez comme nous, c'est sûr qu'ils s'enfuient » maugréa le poète.

« Mais aussi, quelle idée d'ouvrir la boîte à l'intérieur ! C'est un plat qui se mange toujours dehors… Maintenant, il va falloir supporter l'odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe. »

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » demanda Minerva qui craignait la réponse.

Rogue se fit pensif.

« A peu près… une semaine ou deux, dans ces eaux-là. »

« QUOI ! » s'étrangla Rufus.

« C'est pas possible ! » s'insurgea Minerva. « Demain matin, on nous trouve tous morts. Ou alors, à l'hôpital comme Sting ! »

« Sting ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« C'est à cause du hareng… » expliqua Yukino. « Il a fait une syncope à cause de son odorat plus sensible, alors il a fallu appeler une ambulance… »

« Et ils ont mis les combinaisons intégrales » ronchonna Minerva, « le truc que tu vois dans les films de fin du monde ! Façon _L'Armée des 12 Singes _! Avec bouteilles d'oxygène et tout le bataclan ! »

« Pourquoi j'ai manqué ça ? » murmura Rogue, un peu vexé.

Oh, ce n'était pas grave, après tout. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de torturer son coéquipier.


	4. Tiêt canh

**Tiêt canh**

Ce n'était pas souvent que Sting tombait malade, mais là, il avait franchement mauvaise mine. En fait, c'était exactement la tête qu'il avait lorsqu'il montait dans le train ou dans une voiture. Les mains qui tremblent, le teint grisâtre à souhait, et l'air sur le point de vomir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Sting-sama » intervint gentiment Yukino, « est-ce que vous vous sentez mal ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard de bête traquée.

« Du tout ! Je pète la forme ! »

Et il fila comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses… en manquant trébucher. La constellationniste en resta bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

« Il est malade ? » interrogea Minerva qui venait d'arriver.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense… mais il affirme que non… »

La tigresse brune émit un sifflement.

« Pas étonnant ! Après ce qu'il a subi la dernière fois, il n'est pas franchement avide de se faire porter pâle ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? » interrogea Yukino.

« Et bien, ça remonte à environ un an ou deux… »

**A peu près un an auparavant…**

Sting éternua – le genre qui éclabousse – et renifla sans la moindre classe.

« Sting-kun, tu as de la morve au nez » fit remarquer Lector sans aucun tact.

Le blond renifla de plus belle, l'air tout à fait vaseux et les oreilles sifflantes. Ce fut à cet instant que Frosh fit son entrée.

« Sting a mauvaise mine ! » s'écria l'Exceed déguisé en grenouille.

Le Chasseur de dragon blanc foudroya la petite créature du regard.

« Nan, tu crois ? » grinça-t-il.

« Rogue est en train de préparer une potion magique ! » annonça solennellement Frosh. « Comme ça, Sting ira mieux ! »

Mine de rien, il avait réussi à piquer la curiosité du blond. Celui-ci savait que son partenaire maîtrisait la magie des ombres et un nombre affolant de techniques de torture, mais des connaissances médicales ? Bon, d'un autre côté, Rogue venait de l'Est… Là-bas, ils étaient probablement tous plus ou moins guérisseurs, vu tous les accidents qui survenaient…

« C'est quel genre de potion ? » voulut savoir Lector, tout aussi intéressé.

Son congénère plissa le front et tira la langue, signe d'intense réflexion.

« Heu… Rogue a pris des cacahouètes, de la coriandre, des citrons… Et un canard, aussi. Il a essayé de pincer Fro… »

« Le canard ? » lâcha Lector surpris.

« Rogue a acheté un canard vivant ? » fit Sting qui n'y comprenait rien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

« Chaud devant ! » lança le brun, tenant une assiette à soupe d'une main. « Ou froid devant, plutôt. »

Même avec le nez bouché, Sting pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur du sang, mélangée à celle de la viande crue et des ingrédients mentionnés par Frosh.

« Rogue ? C'est QUOI ce truc ? »

« C'est pour te redonner des forces » répondit le dragon des ombres.

Le blond tournait lentement au vert.

« C'est… du sang coagulé ? »

« Tout à fait… J'ai mis au réfrigérateur immédiatement après avoir saigné le canard, tu ne peux pas trouver plus frais ! Après, il faut juste rajouter les condiments… »

Le dragon blanc sentait une certaine envie de vomir remonter dans sa gorge. Mais s'il osait, Rogue l'obligerait certainement à tout rebouffer… Mais bordel, il le prenait pour un vampire ou quoi ?

« Pourquoi du sang ? » pleurnicha-t-il.

« La vie, elle est matérialisée par le sang. Tu bois le sang, tu récupères des forces. Et maintenant, mange. »

Le brun lui tendit l'assiette à soupe et Sting se creusa désespérément la cervelle pour échapper au martyre gustatif.

« Tu sais, à Fiore, il y a des pharmacies qui vendent des médicaments très efficaces… »

Le brun renifla.

« Les médicaments, ça n'existe pas à l'Est, et on s'en sort très bien. Je te préviens, je ne pars pas tant que tu n'as pas fini ton assiette. »

Sting pâlit. Genre cadavre fraîchement déterré.

**Dans le présent…**

« Et… il a mangé ? » interrogea Yukino, mi-effarée mi dégoûtée. « Du sang froid coagulé ? »

Minerva pinça les lèvres – couvertes d'un rouge particulièrement sombre.

« Apparemment, ça fait partie de la médecine traditionnelle de l'Est… En tout cas, il paraît que Rogue ne jure que par sa… soupe de vampire quand il est question de soigner le rhume ou la gastro. »

La constellationniste émit un petit bruit de compassion.

« Pauvre Sting-sama ! »

La tigresse eut un vilain sourire.

« Ca, tu peux le dire ! Il a tellement peur de cette soupe qu'il préfère prendre un job bien qu'il ait quarante de fièvre et les guibolles qui flageolent tant qu'il embrasse le pavé toutes les trois secondes. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne dit rien, mais intérieurement, elle comprenait tout à fait le choix. A la place du dragon blanc, qui sait si elle n'aurait pas agi de la sorte ?


	5. Balut

**Balut**

« Tu te prépares une omelette ? »

Yukino rougit en se rendant compte que Sting regardait par-dessus son épaule. Pourquoi donc n'était-elle pas restée cuisiner chez elle au lieu d'utiliser le coin cuisine de la guilde ? Ah oui, parce que le lacrima faisant fonctionner sa plaque électrique était cassé.

« J'aime les œufs » fit-elle, maudissant la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses pommettes.

« Gare à ne pas t'en faire une assaisonnée aux bouts de coquille » glissa sournoisement le blond.

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle et s'empara d'un nouvel œuf qu'elle cassa dans son saladier. Le contenu de la coquille s'échappa sans faire d'histoires dans la porcelaine.

« Oh ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Lecter en déployant ses ailes pour venir planer au-dessus de l'épaule de son humain.

Dans le jaune de l'œuf, nageait un minuscule têtard rouge. Apparemment, la poule s'était donné un peu de bon temps avant d'aller pondre.

« Beurk » lâcha l'Exceed dégoûté. « Yukino-chan, tu vas manger l'embryon ? »

Le teint de la constellationniste avait tourné à un léger verdâtre.

« Bien sûr que non, enfin. On ne mange pas les poussins. »

« Pas à Magnolia » grinça sombrement Sting.

Les yeux sombres de Yukino s'écarquillèrent.

« J'espère avoir mal entendu ? »

« Beurk ! Sting-kun, tu penses à la cuisine de chez Rogue ? »

« Il paraît qu'à l'Est, on attend que les œufs soient prêts à éclore pour les manger » lâcha le dragon blanc.

La pauvre jeune fille sentit son cœur se soulever.

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils mangent les poussins dans leur coquille ? »

Sting grimaça.

« Ce serait un aphrodisiaque du tonnerre, selon eux, mais je refuse d'essayer ! »

« Sting-kun, ça ne te ressemble pas » commenta Lecter.

« Hé ! J'ai mes limites ! Tu boufferais un embryon de poulet cuit à la vapeur, toi ? »

L'Exceed tira la langue, écœuré par la perspective. La constellationniste pinça les lèvres.

« En ce qui me concerne, la question est réglée. »

Sur ce, elle s'empara de la bouteille d'eau vide posée à côté d'elle, aspira le jaune d'œuf par le goulot et se dirigea vers la poubelle.

« Hé, c'est marrant cette technique ! » commenta Sting.

« C'est plus rapide pour séparer les blancs et les jaunes » décréta Yukino. « Scientifiquement démontré. »

Le blond renifla. Chronométrer le temps nécessaire pour séparer le blanc et le jaune d'un œuf ? Y en avait qui avaient vraiment du temps à perdre.


	6. Barbecue

**Barbecue**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura dans les saucisses, au juste ? » interrogea Minerva d'un air méfiant.

Orga renifla.

« Vous mettez quoi dans vos saucisses à vous ? »

« En général, du porc » glissa Yukino. « De l'agneau ou encore du poulet… »

« Il faut tout de même se méfier » glissa Rufus, « après le scandale des lasagnes à la viande de cheval… »

La constellationniste frissonna. Comment pouvait-on vouloir manger du cheval ? Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer que qui que ce soit puisse aimer ce genre de viande.

Cela dit, le cheval, c'était tout de suite moins alarmant que beaucoup de plats traditionnels de l'Est…

Lorsqu'Orga avait distribué des invitations à un barbecue chez lui, tout le monde s'était bien sûr méfié. Après l'affaire du hareng fermenté, Sabertooth avait unanimement décidé de bien réfléchir avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit de comestible provenant de l'extérieur de Magnolia, et même de Fiore. Même le Maître avait approuvé la mesure, c'était tout dire !

Heureusement, il semblait que le Tueur de Dieu se contenterait des produits locaux. Inutile de décrire le soulagement qui s'empara des invités à cette perspective.

« Hé, Rogue » lança Sting qui voulait blaguer, « à l'Est, on peut faire combien de saucisses avec un humain ? »

Le brun le regarda de travers. La montagne de muscles grogna.

« L'humain, on le réserve pour les grandes occasions. Pour une soirée comme ça, le petit gibier, ça suffit bien. Mais vu vot'cochonnerie d'urbanisation, on n'trouve plus de bestiole nulle part ! Sans ça, je vous aurais fait un beau rôti de raton laveur, bien comme on le fait au Sud… »

« Un raton-laveur ?! » s'écria la pauvre Yukino, encore candide, tandis que Sting tournait immédiatement au vert.

« Ouaiche ! » confirma fièrement Orga. « Il faut bien enlever le musc si tu veux pas avoir un arrière-goût, mais avec des patates douces… »

« Mais des ratons laveurs, il n'y en a pas ici » soupira le dragon des ombres.

« Quel dommage ! » ironisa son partenaire, toujours d'une jolie couleur épinard.

« Quoique, on a toujours Rufus » lâcha distraitement Minerva. « Avec son masque, il a une parfaite tête de raton laveur, vous trouvez pas ? »

Un instant de silence. Le poète sentit un froid lui glacer la moelle des os quand le Tueur de dieu le jaugea avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu as en tête ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je me demandais si j'aurais assez de patates pour te faire rôtir avec » fit très sérieusement Orga.

Le barde fit un pas en arrière.

« …C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai ? »

La montagne de muscles avança d'un pas et se frotta les mains.

« Bon, alors on est d'accord ! Barbecue demain soir, et plat d'honneur : du Rufus grillé ! »

Le malheureux poète poussa un glapissement de terreur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes quand le mage de l'Est fit mine de foncer sur lui, seulement pour se faire poursuivre par le colosse.

Laissés derrière, le reste des invités éclata de rire, à l'exception notable de Yukino qui écarquillait les yeux.

« Orga-sama ne va pas _vraiment _transformer Rufus-sama en grillade ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Je veux dire, c'est un être humain… »

« Non, c'est un raton laveur bipède à crinière blonde ! » rétorqua Minerva, avec un sourire cruel.

« Le genre qui fait des rimes ! » s'écria Sting hilare.

« Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'Orga n'aura pas à nettoyer la viande avant de la servir » intervint Rogue, aussi impassible que d'habitude. « Même sans un odorat surdéveloppé, vous avez sûrement tous remarqué que Rufus se parfume à la violette ? »

« Je croyais que c'était du jasmin » protesta la constellationniste.

Les autres tigres la dévisagèrent et elle leur renvoya un sourire timide. Deux secondes après, ils lui souriaient en retour.

Mine de rien, elle commençait à s'intégrer, la petite mage des étoiles.


	7. Salmiakki

**Salmiakki**

En temps normal, Rogue ne mangeait pas de sucreries. Pas de gâteaux, pas de bonbons, rien qui ait un soupçon de sucre à l'intérieur. Même pas de chocolat – ce qui avait traumatisé Minerva, vu qu'elle y était complètement accro – à moins qu'il ne soit très, très noir. Le genre de noirceur qui indiquait cacao à 99%.

Mais à l'occasion, il se laissait aller à un petit écart. Sting ne fit donc pas de crise cardiaque lorsqu'il aperçut son coéquipier vautré sur le canapé, occupé à lire un de ses affreux bouquins tragiques – pour le dragon des ombres, une histoire n'était _pas _intéressante si le protagoniste ne se faisait pas mutiler gravement, violer, ou ne perdait pas tous ceux qu'il aimait, la combinaison des trois le transportant au septième ciel – tout en mâchonnant distraitement un truc qu'il avait pêché dans un bol sur la table basse.

De la réglisse. Des morceaux de réglisse en forme de poisson, de canard et de phoque. Très joli à regarder, nul doute que ça ferait bien en vitrine.

Ce n'était pas la friandise que préférait Sting, mais il ne crachait pas dessus. Il se pencha, saisit un canard entre deux doigts et le fourra dans sa bouche.

Pour émettre un bruit étranglé et recracher le bonbon illico presto. En plein sur le tapis. Avec de la salive en prime.

Rogue leva le nez de son bouquin, l'air outragé.

« Ca, tu vas le nettoyer avec ta langue ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le blond, se tenant la gorge à deux mains, parvint à bafouiller :

« Mais c'est quoi, ce truc ? »

Lecter, intrigué par le comportement de son humain, tendit une patte aventureuse, ramena un des bonbons et le lécha hardiment.

Il tourna aussitôt au vert.

« Rogue-kun ! Tes bonbons sont tombés dans un tonneau de sel ! »

Le brun cessa de foudroyer son colocataire d'un œil mauvais pour reporter son attention sur l'Exceed.

« Hein ? Mais non, voyons ! C'est _sensé _avoir ce goût-là. »

« Tu veux rire ?! » s'étouffa Sting.

Rogue s'empara d'une réglisse en forme de saumon et l'éleva en l'air.

« De la réglisse salée » déclara-t-il fièrement. « L'un des meilleurs côtés de l'Est. »

« Des _meilleurs _! » répéta le dragon blanc choqué. « Tu veux pas plutôt dire des pires ? »

Le brun renifla et le toisa de son regard le plus méprisant.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes » lâcha-t-il. « Tu n'es pas né à l'Est. »

« Je savais que c'était un pays de barjos, mais là ! » grinça le blond.

« En attendant, si tu ne nettoies pas le tapis, le barjo qui habite dans le même appartement que toi va essuyer cette tache de salive avec toi en guise de serpillière » menaça le dragon des ombres.

Sting tourna aussitôt au vert et se rua en direction de la cuisine, là où se trouvait le placard contenant les produits ménagers.

« Rogue-kun, comment tu peux aimer ça ? » pleurnicha Lecter.

Le brun lui adressa un gentil sourire.

« A Magnolia, les enfants grandissent en mangeant du chocolat. Moi, j'ai eu droit à de la réglisse salée. Les plats de son enfance, on les aime, c'est tout. »

Sur ces mots, il mit dans sa bouche le bonbon qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure.


	8. Poulet surprise

**Poulet surprise**

Si les membres de Sabertooth se méfiaient unanimement des plats concoctés à la mode de l'Est, ils reconnaissaient par contre les talents de Minerva en ce qui concernait la cuisine. La tigresse aurait probablement été demandée en mariage une bonne cinquantaine de fois si la perspective d'avoir le Maître comme beau-père n'avait pas refroidi les ardeurs de ses soupirants…

La brune se spécialisait dans les tartes – celles qu'on mangeait, pas celles qu'on se prenait pendant une bagarre – mais elle faisait aussi des plats pour déjeuner ou pour dîner, tout aussi bons d'ailleurs.

« Dites-moi, ô grande déesse des fourneaux » fit emphatiquement Sting avec son sourire le plus éblouissant, « quel est donc ce fumet délectable qui embaume toute la guilde ? »

Rufus haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Sting est donc _capable _de parler comme un être humain intelligent et pas comme un macaque primaire ? » commenta-il.

Rogue eut un reniflement.

« Ca lui arrive… une fois tous les trente-six du mois. »

La langue entre les dents, Minerva enfila sa paire de gants de cuisine la plus moche – rose fluo avec des rubans verts, le Maître la trouvait immonde, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle la conservait – et s'empara des oreilles de la cocotte qui mijotait depuis une heure et demie.

« Vous achetez toujours le poulet au marché ouvert, Minerva-sama ? » interrogea Yukino.

« Il faut bien » répondit la brune en déposant son chargement sur la table. « Le poulet en barquette du supermarché, c'est tellement sec qu'on dirait de la sciure quand tu le mets en bouche ! »

« Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué… »

« Ma pauvre. On voit bien que tu n'as jamais goûté à un VRAI poulet. Ouvre un peu la bouche, tu va voir ce que tu va voir ! »

Docile, la constellationniste laissa la tigresse lui mettre un morceau de poulet dans la bouche. Elle mâchonna l'espace d'une minute, l'air pensif, sous le regard attentif de tous les témoins.

« Verdict du jury ? » demanda Rufus.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avala.

« C'est… On dirait que la viande a été imbibée de caramel. Comme de la cuisine orientale. »

« Sauce aigre-douce ? » compléta Sting. « Je ne vous savais pas adepte de ce genre de mélange, mademoiselle… »

« C'est bon » décréta la mage céleste, qui paraissait ravie.

Les lèvres rouge sombre de Minerva s'étirèrent pour former un sourire pas du tout modeste.

« Bien sûr que c'est bon. Avec ça, un petit riz basmati, ce sera parfait… »

« Mademoiselle, puisque je me doute que vous n'avez pas mis de caramel dans la marmite, comment êtes-vous parvenue à obtenir ce goût ? » voulut savoir le poète.

La tigresse pinça les lèvres, puis se dirigea vers le placard, l'ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille qu'elle brandit pour la mettre bien en évidence.

« …Du Coca ? » lâcha Sting, pris au dépourvu.

« Dans la recette originale, il est conseillé de vider toute la bouteille, mais j'ai préféré en mettre moins » précisa la brune. « Inutile de se donner des kilos inutiles. »

« Mademoiselle ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est une recette très peu orthodoxe ? » s'écria Rufus, vaguement effaré – déjà qu'ils avaient deux membres adeptes de plats de dingues dans la guilde, si la jeune dame rajoutait son grain de sel, on n'en sortirait plus !

Minerva le considéra d'un air blasé.

« On utilise bien le miel ! C'est aussi du sucre liquide, non ? »

« Heum… »

« Sting-sama, qu'essayez-vous de faire ? »

Le dragon blanc s'immobilisa, à deux centimètres de la marmite, dévisagé par trois paires d'yeux soupçonneux. Il dégaina son plus grand sourire en guise de protection.

« Moi ? Rien du tout, enfin ! »

« Sting » gronda la tigresse, « tu essaies de te servir en cachette ? »

« Mademoiselle ! Comment pouvez-vous… »

« Je te préviens, je vais lâcher Rogue sur toi ! »

Le blond tourna au vert puis au blanc en deux secondes top chrono.

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! » s'écria-t-il, terrifié.

La brune se tourna vers le dragon des ombres.

« Rogue, voudrais-tu me rendre service ? »

Un demi-sourire apparut sur le visage de Rogue qui esquissa une révérence.

« Mademoiselle, vous savez bien que vos désirs sont des ordres ! »

Sting se rua illico hors de la cuisine, si vite qu'il faillit laisser une traînée de fumée derrière lui façon Bip-Bip. Le sourire de Minerva s'élargit.

« Il faudra que je retienne cette méthode pour le calmer ! »

« Mais il va manquer le repas » protesta Yukino.

« Et bien, nous en aurons plus pour nous » déclara Rufus avec superbe.

La mage céleste pensa tout d'abord à persister, mais… c'était vraiment un bon plat. Et au contraire de sa sœur, elle n'avait pas tellement le tempérament d'un ange.


	9. Ingrédient secret

**Ingrédient secret**

Si Rogue détestait tout ce qui était sucrerie, il savait les préparer à merveille. Quand il décidait de faire des cupcakes, il fallait littéralement s'inscrire sur liste d'attente pour être sûr d'en avoir un. En espérant que Sting ou Frosh n'aille pas se servir en douce…

« Oh, du gâteau au chocolat ? Pas de brownies ? » fit le dragon d'un air faussement malheureux.

Le brun lui renvoya un sourire vicieux.

« Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux très bien donner ta part à quelqu'un d'autre » susurra-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Un de ces jours, Sting » commenta Rufus, « ta bouche trop grande va t'attirer des ennuis ! »

« Elle lui en attire pas déjà ? » bougonna Orga.

Minerva ricana discrètement alors que le pauvre blond pâlissait, bouche ouverte comme un poisson qui s'étouffe sur la plage.

« Rogue-sama, un peu de compassion » intervint gentiment Yukino.

« C'était spécifié dans notre contrat quand on a décidé de travailler en équipe » protesta le dragon des ombres. « Il m'exploite comme un esclave, et en échange, je le torture sans la moindre pitié. »

« Par torturer, tu veux dire le jeter par la fenêtre quand il te dérange en pleine lecture ? » voulut savoir Rufus.

Orga eut un méchant sourire.

« Nan, ça, c'est gentil chez nous. »

Le barde sentit une sueur froide le long de son dos.

« Rappelle-moi de ne _jamais _accepter de mission à l'Est » lâcha-t-il.

Un drôle de bruit s'éleva dans l'air et les regards de l'assistance se focalisèrent sur sa source, laquelle échantillonnait la pâtisserie.

« Lecter-kun, est-ce que tu _ronronnes _? » lâcha Yukino, prise au dépourvu.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » répliqua Sting, qui avait réussi à piquer un bout de gâteau – et à parler la bouche pleine. « C'est un _chat_. »

« Un qui porte une veste et qui vole » pointa Minerva. « Dis donc, Rogue, tu as mis quoi dans ce gâteau ? Je le trouve plus… moelleux que d'habitude. »

Le brun haussa une épaule, l'air pas franchement concerné.

« Ce qu'on met dans un gâteau, d'habitude… »

La constellationniste mordit délicatement dans sa part.

« C'est vrai, c'est plus moelleux. Vous avez essayé une marque de lait différente, Rogue-sama ? »

« Non, j'ai rien changé… La même farine, la même mayonnaise… »

Sting recracha aussitôt sa bouchée de gâteau.

« Mais tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère ?! » s'écria le dragon des ombres, furieux.

« De la… mayonnaise ? » répéta Minerva, verdâtre sous son fond de teint. « Rogue, tu mets de _la mayonnaise _dans tes gâteaux ? »

« Mais oui ! Dedans, il y a de l'huile, des œufs et du sel. C'est bien des ingrédients pour gâteau, ça, non ? »

Un ange passa. En prenant tout son temps.

« Dire que je croyais qu'on avait touché le fond avec le hareng » laissa tomber Rufus absolument traumatisé.

« Mais pourquoi tu râles ? » grogna Orga, qui avait englouti sa part et s'en resservait une deuxième. « Quand c'est bon, c'est bon ! »

« Apparemment, l'univers adore s'en prendre à nous alors qu'on ne s'y attend pas » fit Minerva toujours verte.

« Heum… La recette est… inhabituelle » reconnut Yukino en regardant le contenu de son assiette comme si celui-ci allait bondir pour l'agresser, « mais c'est bon quand même. »

Le brun rayonna.

« Vous voyez bien ! »

_NON, on ne voit PAS_, pensa Sting encore effaré. Mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute – il avait un instinct de préservation, merci bien.


	10. Dégustation gratuite

**En ce qui concerne cette fic, je suis actuellement en panne d'idées. Si vous connaissez des recettes bien dégoûtantes, pourriez-vous m'en suggérer quelques unes ?**

* * *

**Dégustation gratuite**

Le bruit des clefs dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée ne fit même pas tourner la tête de Sting, vautré sur le canapé pour lire un de ses magazines de science-fiction à la noix – qui aurait donc imaginé que le dragon blanc était fan de space opera ?

« La chasse a été fructueuse, ô grand prédateur ? » lança le blond avec nonchalance.

Les bras bien encombrés par plusieurs sacs de course remplis à craquer – parce qu'un Chasseur de Dragon, ça mangeait vraiment _beaucoup_ – Rogue le fusilla du regard.

« Ne viens surtout pas m'aider ! » grinça-t-il en allant poser les sacs sur la table de la cuisine.

« Rogue-kun, tu as pensé aux marshmallows ? » interrogea Lecter qui adorait faire tremper les petites guimauves dans son chocolat chaud de quatre heures.

« Des fraises ! Des fraises ! » gazouilla joyeusement Frosh.

Un début de sourire aux lèvres, le dragon des ombres écarta gentiment les deux Exceeds.

« Du balai, bande de goinfres. Sinon, c'est soupe à la grimace, ce soir. »

« Beh ! » grimaça Lecter en prenant une moue des plus exagérées.

« Tu es parti longtemps » commenta Frosh en repartant à l'assaut des sacs. « La petite aiguille, elle est presque sur le trois alors qu'elle était sur le un quand tu es allé aux courses ! »

Le brun se mit à déballer ses achats.

« Tu sais, quand le marché à ciel ouvert s'installe… »

« Même » intervint Lecter, « d'habitude, tu reviens plus tôt. Il y avait plus de foule que prévu ? »

« Et bien… Oui, en fait. Des itinérants du Sud ont décidé de faire un détour par ici, alors forcément, tout le monde veut voir ça… »

Sting s'arracha à sa lecture.

« Quelqu'un que tu connaissais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je connais tous les vagabonds qui errent dans Fiore ? »

« Boh, tu sais ce qu'on dit, dans une confrérie, on se serre les coudes… »

Rogue regarda de travers son coéquipier qui avala brusquement sa salive.

« Pardon » fit le blond d'une petite voix – si on tenait à la vie, mieux valait éviter de parler des origines du brun.

Sans mot dire, le dragon des ombres se remit à sa tâche.

« C'est intéressant, les produits du Sud ? » s'enquit l'Exceed roux, essayant de désamorcer l'atmosphère.

« Heum… Disons que ça dépend. »

« C'est pas de la bonne qualité ? » fit la pseudo-grenouille qui avait réussi à trouver les fraises et les déballait joyeusement.

« En général, ça va. Les habits ne sont pas trop mal, et leurs artisans du bois sont loin d'être des manches. Par contre, si un natif du Sud t'invite à dîner… Choisis la survie, refuse de venir. »

« Pourquoi ? » ricana Sting. « Trop de sucre dans les plats ? »

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

« C'est plutôt que je ne suis pas un grand adorateur du cake aux olives et aux vers de farine. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Ils peuvent venir dans la farine, les vers ? » s'étonna la voix grêle de Frosh.

« Tant que c'est comestible, tu peux trouver des insectes n'importe où » répondit le brun. « Au Sud, ça les dérange pas trop, ils ont double ration comme ça… »

« Ils bouffent des INSECTES ?! » s'écria le dragon blanc, en repensant à la fois où un pari désastreux l'avait conduit à ingurgiter un ver de terre – plutôt mourir que de recommencer !

La grimace de son partenaire s'élargit.

« A ta place, j'éviterais d'aller au marché pendant les deux semaines à venir… Ils organisent des dégustations gratuites de plats de chez eux. Tu aimes les brochettes de tarentules ? »

En guise de réponse, le malheureux blond tourna au vert.

« Beurk ! » s'écria Lecter. « A tous les coups, personne ne viendra ! »

« Figure-toi que _si_, en fait » révéla Rogue. « Je crois que ce qui se vend le mieux, c'est la quiche avec ces espèces de scarabées… »

« BEURK ! Rogue-kun ! Les gens sont FOUS ! »

Le brun eut un soupir tragique.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tout le monde est fou, en ce bas monde. »

Lui et Sting en étaient une des preuves les plus flagrantes. Parce que faire partie de Sabertooth, avec le Maître qu'ils avaient ? Il fallait définitivement avoir une case en moins.


	11. Bemju

**Bemju**

Sting lisait bien tranquillement son résidu de basse littérature – comme disait Rogue qui détestait la science-fiction – lorsque son magazine lui fut arraché des mains.

« Hé ! » s'écria-t-il – juste au moment où les boucaniers galactiques se retrouvaient pris en chasse par les escouades andromédiennes !

Tenant le périodique entre deux longs doigts fins, Rufus pinçait les lèvres.

« J'aurais besoin de tes lumières » fit le poète tout à trac. « Puisque tu vis avec un ressortissant de l'Est, saurais-tu ce qu'est le _bemju _? »

« Rends-moi mon magazine et je dis tout ce que je sais » ronchonna le dragon blanc.

Le barde lui rendit son papelard et le blond s'empressa aussitôt de se lever de son siège pour pouvoir y mettre le magazine avant de se rasseoir. Plus de risque de vol, comme ça, na !

« Alors ! Tu l'as entendu dans quel contexte, ce mot-là ? »

Rufus fit la grimace.

« Et bien, Orga me trouvant mauvaise mine a déclaré qu'il allait rapporter du bemju lors de sa prochaine expédition à l'Est, histoire que je reprenne des forces… Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

Sting grimaça à son tour.

« Par principe ? Tu devrais, ouais. Je sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit, mais si c'est un produit à consommer, ton bem-truc, enfuis-toi en courant… »

« Qui a parlé de bemju ? »

Forcément, il s'agissait de Rogue. L'air tout aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire, si on exceptait un sourcil haussé.

« C'est Orga qui compte ramener ça à Rufus pour le retaper » lança Sting en guise d'explication. « Un truc typiquement de l'Est, ou bien c'est à peu près inoffensif ? »

« Je crois que ça t'intéresserait aussi » rétorqua le brun, « il paraît que ça fait de toi un véritable dieu au lit. »

« Je suis _déjà _un dieu au lit » rétorqua son partenaire, faisant étalage de son immense modestie. « Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'aide ? Ruru, par contre… »

« Je trouve cette remarque des plus vexantes » grinça le poète. « De quoi s'agit-il exactement, Rogue ? »

« C'est de l'alcool de serpent » répondit le dragon des ombres.

Il y eut un blanc.

« Quand tu dis alcool » souffla Sting, « ça signifie… »

« En fait, tu remplis une bouteille d'alcool, tu glisses un serpent dedans et tu fais mariner pendant plusieurs mois » expliqua le brun. « Le venin se mélange à l'alcool, du coup, pas de risque de mourir empoisonné quand tu bois… »

« Seigneur ! » gémit Rufus. « Et Orga a l'intention de me faire boire _ça _? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Chacun ses recettes. Moi, je préfère la cuisine au sang. Au moins, tu ne cours pas le risque de te faire mordre… »

« Comment ça, mordre ? » s'écria le dragon blanc.

« Ben, de temps en temps, c'est un serpent vivant qui se retrouve dans la bouteille, alors il se met en hibernation pour survivre. Du coup, quand tu ouvres, le bestiau se réveille, il sort du flacon et là, gare à la morsure… Rufus ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Le teint plus blanc qu'une serviette de table, le malheureux poète balbutia une phrase inintelligible avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

« Il n'est vraiment pas robuste » commenta Rogue. « En fin de compte, peut-être qu'il aurait intérêt à en boire, du bemju ? Ca le remettrait sur pied… »

Plutôt que de répondre, Sting préféra récupérer son magazine et se cacher la figure derrière. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que son partenaire voit la tête qu'il faisait et décide que _lui aussi _avait besoin d'un petit remontant.


	12. Un plan raté

**Un plan raté**

Lorsque Rufus fit son entrée dans la guilde, il tirait une mine absolument déconfite qui intrigua aussitôt tout le monde.

« Rufus-sama ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit poliment Yukino, arborant un air innocent.

Le poète blond alla s'asseoir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

De plus en plus curieuse et bien décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, la constellationniste alla s'installer en face de lui.

« Rufus-sama ? »

« Moi qui croyait enfin tenir le moyen de me venger ! » gémit le barde. « Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas douté de _cette _conclusion ? Avec toutes ces horreurs qu'ils ingurgitent, ils ont forcément un sens du goût différent du nôtre ! »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

« Seriez-vous en train de parler de Rogue-sama et d'Orga-kun ? »

« Seulement d'Orga » corrigea lugubrement le mage de la mémoire. « Je voulais lui faire découvrir un plat des plus immondes à la mode de Fiore, histoire qu'il sache ce qu'il nous inflige dès qu'il ramène une spécialité culinaire de chez lui… »

Yukino ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Le coup du hareng avait fait une entrée en fanfare dans les annales de Sabertooth, si bien que personne n'était susceptible de l'oublier… Et c'était bien la seule fois que toute la guilde avait approuvé l'injonction du Maître, à savoir ne plus jamais amener un plat de l'est entre les murs du bâtiment !

« De quoi s'agissait-il ? » interrogea-t-elle, vaguement anxieuse.

« De l'andouillette » révéla son interlocuteur.

La constellationniste fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas spécialement dégoûtant… »

« On voit bien que tu n'as jamais humé la chose ! Le fumet est des plus… décourageants, dirons-nous. Plus proche de _fumier _que de _fumet_, en vérité. »

Ah, bien sûr, vu sous cet angle…

« Orga-kun était-il enrhumé ? S'il est parvenu à manger le plat… »

« Même pas ! Il a dit que ça lui rappelait la campagne ! L'auge des cochons, oui ! »

Sur ces mots, le barde se renfonça dans sa bouderie. La jeune femme tendit la main pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Vous ne pouviez pas deviner » déclara-t-elle gentiment. « On essaie, et on rate. Ça arrive, vous savez. La prochaine fois… »

Il la dévisagea, le regard subitement froid comme une bise antarctique.

« Ma petite Yukino » articula-t-il, « à Sabertooth, il n'y a _jamais _de prochaine fois. Si tu ne réussis pas au premier coup, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. »

Il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna, laissant derrière la jeune femme pétrifiée.


	13. Lihapiiraka

**Lihapiiraka**

Lorsque les Dragons Jumeaux partaient en mission, ils prenaient généralement une ou deux boîtes de conserves avec eux. Juste au cas où la mission exigerait qu'ils passent deux ou trois jours en pleine nature.

Les provisions, c'était en général très simple : des flageolets, des lentilles ou du maïs, à l'occasion une baguette de pain. S'il leur fallait autre chose, et bien, ils savaient se débrouiller. Les dragons n'allaient pas faire les courses à la supérette locale.

Cela dit, les deux mages devaient quand même faire attention. Quand Frosh avait vu son humain ramener un lapin et entreprendre de le dépouiller et de le vider pour le dîner, il avait fondu en larmes. Lecter n'avait pas chougné, mais il avait un peu tourné vert.

Donc, il fallait faire attention devant les Exceeds.

En plus des premières nécessités, il y avait aussi souvent quelques sucreries – surtout pour Sting et Frosh, ils avaient beau ne pas être partenaires, ils partageaient la même addiction au sucre. Rogue tordait le nez, mais ne disait rien – en fait, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait. Sting avait beau le tanner pour qu'il embarque du chocolat, le brun semblait prendre un plaisir pervers à embarquer des madeleines – sérieusement, qui aimait les madeleines ? En dehors de Proust ? Sting détestait Proust. Ce mec faisait des phrases de trois kilomètres, quand même !

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas des madeleines que le dragon des ombres avait emballé. Le blond n'avait pas bien vu mais ça sentait un peu les beignets. Le bonheur.

Ils avaient donc monté le camp, et lorsque Rogue s'était éloigné histoire d'aller répondre à l'appel de la nature – point commun entre l'Est et l'Ouest, pas question de se soulager devant quelqu'un – le dragon blanc était passé à l'action.

Au retour du brun, lequel se sentait nettement plus léger, Sting était assis par terre et contemplait son beignet entamé d'un air perplexe.

« Tu as été fouiller dans mon sac ? » s'indigna le dragon des ombres en allant récupérer de quoi se laver les mains.

« C'est un truc de l'Est, de mettre de la saucisse dans un donut ? » interrogea le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Si on peut mettre de la confiture dedans, pourquoi pas de la viande ? Et en plus, ça vous bourre l'estomac. »

« C'est marrant quand même » déclara le dragon blanc avant de mordre à nouveau dans le beignet.

Le mélange pâte à beignet-saucisse, c'était plutôt étonnant. Oh, ce n'était pas dégoûtant – un gros changement par rapport à la cuisine de l'Est – mais ce n'était pas une recette sur laquelle on s'attendait à tomber.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Lecter qui observait son humain mâchonner pensivement.

« Comment ça se fait ? » voulut savoir Sting. « Il y a comme un petit goût d'huile… »

« Parce qu'il faut les faire frire » expliqua le brun. « Tu remplis le beignet avec la garniture, tu mets dans l'huile chaude, et quand c'est prêt, tu sers. Pour ceux qui veulent éviter trop de gras, il faut emballer dans le sopalin et attendre que ça transpire un peu son huile. »

« Ah d'accord… »

Tiens, il n'y avait pas que de la saucisse. Du riz et des morceaux d'oignon, aussi. Bonjour les gaz, cette nuit.

« C'est pas mal » décréta le blond, vaguement ravi – pour une fois !

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« Tiens donc » fit-il platement. « Moi qui croyais que rien de l'Est ne pouvait être accepté par Fiore. »

« Pas vrai » protesta Sting. « Tu t'es vu ? »

L'espace de quelques secondes, le dragon des ombres se laissa aller à sourire, et ses canines pointues lancèrent un éclat blanc dans la pénombre du soir.


	14. Buffet slave

**Buffet slave**

« Qui d'autre que mon humble personne ne sent _absolument pas _cette soirée ? » pleurnicha Rufus.

Minerva roula des yeux.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Orga nous invite à célébrer la fête des fruits ou je ne sais quoi. On va pas s'empoisonner avec des fruits, tout de même ! »

« Cela dépend s'il les arrange à sa manière » glissa Yukino, pas stupide.

La perspective fit verdir tout le monde – à l'exception de Rogue, bien entendu, qui parut simplement encore plus grincheux.

« Vous êtes tous ridicules » maugréa-t-il avant de cogner à la porte – gentiment, les démolitions, c'était la marque de fabrique de Fairy Tail, pas de Sabertooth. Pas question de se faire accuser de violation de copyright.

Orga ouvrit presque aussitôt, semblable à une montagne de muscles bariolée de peinture tribale.

« Ah, juste à temps ! » tonitrua-t-il, au cas où les voisins sourdingues ne l'entendraient pas. « Je viens de sortir la _kompot _! »

« De la compote ? » broncha Sting. « On s'est fait inviter à une dégustation de compote ? Pincez-moi, je cauchemarde ! »

« Au moins, c'est pas la réédition du hareng » rétorqua Minerva, au fond profondément soulagée.

En fait de compote, ce que les tigres se virent servir dans des tasses en céramique ressemblait davantage à du punch. Mais avec une forte odeur d'abricot et de cerise. A priori, rien de toxique là-dedans.

« _Skull _! » rugit le mage déicide avant de prendre une grande lampée de sa préparation.

Dans l'impossibilité de reculer, les tigres durent se lancer.

« Mais c'est juste du jus de fruit, en fait ! »

« Il y a des myrtilles dedans ? » interrogea Yukino, curieuse.

Orga renifla.

« Ma recette, c'est des abricots, des cerises et des myrtilles, et du sucre. Mais tu peux mettre n'importe quoi dedans, en fait. »

« Que fais-tu des fruits qui restent ? » demanda Rufus qui avait l'air d'apprécier, une fois n'est pas coutume.

« Du _kissel _! »

« Pardon ? »

« De la soupe aux fruits » traduisit Rogue qui sirotait sa tasse avec une désinvolture très aristocratie anglaise.

« Du bouillon, tu veux dire ? » fit Sting.

« Non, de la soupe. Tu prends juste ce qu'il reste du jus de fruits et tu rajoutes un peu de fécule de pomme de terre. Comme ça, rien ne se perd… »

« Mélanger des patates et des fruits ? Voilà qui est original » commenta Minerva, sourcil haussé.

« Sûr que c'est raffiné » ricana Sting.

Orga le lorgna de travers.

« Tu veux du raffinement ? La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui passe à la casserole ! »

« Orga » soupira Rogue, « l'humain, c'est pour les grandes occasions… »

« Essaie de me bouffer et je jure de te coller une indigestion » menaça le dragon blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Yukino pointait du doigt une assiette remplie de raviolis encore luisants d'eau de cuisson.

« Ah, les _varenyky _! Prends-en un, ceux-là, j'ai fait avec des cerises ! »

« Des beignets à la cerise ? Décidément, quand tu choisis la thématique fruit » glissa Rufus, « tu t'y tiens jusqu'au bout. »

Rogue haussa une épaule.

« C'est la fête des fruits, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Du jus de fruits, de la soupe de fruits, des beignets aux fruits » bougonnait Sting. « Putain, j'suis pas un lapin, moi ! Les dragons, ça bouffe du _steak_. »

« Dégage si tu veux, mais alors tu va rater la tarte aux myrtilles » rétorqua le Tueur de dieu.

« …Est-ce qu'il y a du sucre glace ? »

« Ouais. »

Minerva explosa de rire devant la mine de cocker trempé que tirait le dragon blanc.

« Pour piéger un mec, faut le prendre par l'estomac ! »


	15. Au naturel

**Au naturel**

Ce que très peu de gens en dehors des membres de Sabertooth savaient, c'était que le bâtiment comportait sa propre cuisine : mine de rien, les tigres s'en servaient sans modération vu qu'ils étaient plus souvent à leur lieu de travail que chez eux.

Cette semaine, c'était Rogue qui s'était chargé de remplir les placards – tout le monde s'y collait à tour de rôle, pas moyen d'y échapper vu que Minerva veillait au grain. Elle avait même établi un calendrier pour fixer les tours de passage.

Yukino n'était pas un cordon-bleu pour ce qui était des affaires culinaires, mais elle ne demandait qu'à s'instruire. Elle passait donc en revue le contenu du congélateur histoire de trouver de quoi se faire la main lorsqu'elle aperçut un paquet à l'allure bizarre.

_Ne me dites pas que Rogue-sama a ramené de la cuisine de chez lui…_

Elle tendit la main, s'empara précautionneusement de la chose. Celle-ci était emballée dans un papier de boucherie et fermé avec une ficelle. Cédant au démon typiquement féminin de la curiosité, la constellationniste tira la ficelle et écarta les replis d'emballage.

« Beurk ! »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Sting qui venait d'entrer – probablement pour aller grignoter en douce, c'était un miracle qu'il garde un ventre plat comme une crêpe avec tout ce qu'il ingurgitait.

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui montra ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. La réaction du chasseur de dragon ne fut pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Ouais ! Rogue a racheté des tripes ? Ca faisait un bout depuis la dernière fois ! »

Yukino papillonna des paupières.

« Sting-sama… vous aimez ce genre d'aliments ? »

A titre personnel, la constellationniste n'était pas une grande fan des abats. Bon, elle savait qu'il existait des amateurs, mais tout de même… Avaler un organe qui avait contenu des fluides corporels pas du tout ragoûtants ? Ouais, elle était loin d'apprécier l'idée.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Ben ouais. Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Non… Mais c'est un peu… »

Il lui adressa un sourire plein de dents.

« J'ai vécu avec un dragon, je te rappelle. Quand un dragon attrape une proie, tu crois qu'il laisse des morceaux derrière ? Il en reste même pas les os. »

« Oh » fit Yukino.

C'était toujours perturbant, de se rappeler que les Dragons Jumeaux, même s'ils étaient humains et se conduisaient comme tels, restaient des enfants sauvages. C'était les petits détails – la façon dont ils reniflaient les gens, leur tendance à grogner et à montrer les dents quand ils étaient en colère, leur refus d'utiliser les toilettes parce que c'était dégoûtant de faire ses besoins dans la tanière – mais c'était là.

« Ils font cuire la viande, au moins ? »

« Nan. Enfin, Weisslogia le faisait jamais. D'après lui, ça gâchait le goût. »

« Oh » répéta Yukino.

Elle s'imagina Sting âgé de quatre ans, en train de manger de la viande crue et sanguinolente sous l'œil d'un dragon et frissonna.

La magie des Chasseurs de Dragon était peut-être puissante, mais elle ne leur enviait pas les circonstances dans lesquelles ils l'avaient obtenue.


	16. Assaissonement cafféiné

**Inspiré d'une anecdote réelle qui est arrivée à mes parents... Avec une pensée pour mon pauvre papa.**

* * *

**Assaisonnement cafféiné**

Sting n'avait jamais expérimenté ce moment de brève incertitude existentielle qui saisit chaque être humain à un moment ou un autre de sa vie, durant lequel se pose l'éternelle question : « merde, où est-ce que je me suis endormi, déjà ? »

Merci, l'odorat. Grâce à ses fosses nasales ultra-sensibles, le blond pouvait instantanément déduire sa localisation d'après les fumets souvent douteux – Lecter était craquant, mais son haleine le matin, c'était carrément une arme de terreur – qui l'entouraient.

Alors voyons… Odeur vaguement gélatineuse de foutre, odeur brun-vert de sueur, odeur chimique de draps régulièrement lavés et parfum ambré, touches de jaune, avec une pointe de musc ocre. Le parfum de la jeune dame.

Ouaip. Il avait fini dans le lit de Minerva. Encore heureux que le Maître soit parti au diable vauvert pour une quelconque raison, il tenait à ne pas se faire écorcher. Le Maître n'aimait pas que les sous-fifres touchent à ses affaires.

Poussant un grognement, le dragon blanc s'assit et se massa la nuque. Putain, s'il avait su… ça faisait une éternité qu'un coup d'un soir l'avait fait monter au septième ciel par l'ascenseur express.

Sourire niais aux lèvres et drap enroulé autour de sa magnifique personne – il avait laissé ses fringues dans le salon… enfin, s'il se rappelait correctement – il se dirigea en direction de la cuisine.

Minerva était assise sur le rebord de la table, les cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, en déshabillé vert mousse et portant une tasse à ses lèvres. Elle aurait pu faire office de réclame pour boisson chaude.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui en haussant le sourcil que Sting se rendit compte qu'il s'était figé net sur le pas de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Et ben, Casanova ? » lança-t-elle. « Une nuit suffit pour te transformer en ramolli ? »

Se reprenant, Sting lui adressa son sourire le plus photogénique.

« Si tu veux, je te montre tout de suite à quel point je peux être dur » susurra-t-il.

La jeune dame eut un sourire matois.

« Oh, ça, j'ai bien _senti_… Mais pas dans ma cuisine, ou tu nettoieras avec ta langue après. »

D'accord, là, c'était les genoux du blond qui commençaient à mollir. Qui aurait cru qu'une superbe femme en train de le menacer des pires humiliations, ça pouvait être excitant ?

Sans la lâcher du regard, Sting s'empara de la cafetière, se servit une tasse et avala une grande lampée de café.

Et faillit s'étrangler net.

Minerva plissa le front en voyant le dragon blanc tourner au vert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Avec force difficulté, le blond parvint à déglutir – pas question de cracher, il tenait à sa peau – et croassa :

« Rien… »

L'air pas très convaincu, la brune baissa les yeux sur la tasse que tenait le dragon.

« Oh merde… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la tasse pour l'huile de foie de morue que t'as pris. »

Blocage cérébral. Mise sur pause. Rembobiner. Redémarrer.

« De _l'huile de foie de morue ?!_ »

La tigresse haussa les épaules.

« C'est excellent pour la santé, figure-toi. Au moins ça te fera du bien aux artères ! »

« Merci mais non merci » grinça Sting.

Sur ces mots, il se drapa dans sa dignité – et dans son drap – pour aller vider le contenu de la tasse dans les toilettes.


	17. Célébrité

**Célébrité**

« Mais c'est l'heure des _Maîtres du Mystère _! » pleurnicha Sting.

Rufus fit la grimace.

« Crois-moi, nous aurions tous préféré que cet imbécile ne donne pas d'interview à cette heure. En fait, nous aurions préféré qu'il ne donne pas d'interview _du tout_. »

Cette déclaration lui attira un regard mauvais de la part de Minerva. Le barde redressa son chapeau d'un air hautain.

« Je suis navré, mademoiselle, je ne fais que m'exprimer au nom des éléments masculins de la guilde. »

« Et en tant que représentante des éléments féminins de la guilde » rétorqua la tigresse, « j'écorcherais le premier qui fera mine de changer de chaîne. »

Sting émit un grognement de désespoir.

Les réactions de Sabertooth envers Elvish Pugsley – un type qui s'était hissé au rang de dieu national en chantant des chansons à l'eau de rose – étaient pour le moins partagées : pour les filles, il s'agissait du Messie réincarné. Pour les hommes, c'était juste un parvenu accoutré comme un mac et affublé d'une coiffure ridicule.

Si bien que la décision d'allumer la radio pour l'écouter déblatérer sur sa vie et ses projets n'avait pas rencontré l'approbation générale parmi les tigres. Hélas, les filles avaient Minerva de leur côté, et la jeune dame connaissait tout un tas de méthodes pour vous gâcher la vie…

Histoire d'oublier son désespoir, Sting avait commandé un tonneau de vodka au bar. Celle qui venait de l'Est et qui décapait la peinture rien qu'avec ses vapeurs. Et rien à fiche que Rogue lui fasse les gros yeux ! S'il devait louper son émission préférée à cause d'un maquereau à la manque, pas question de le faire avec tous ses esprits.

« Tient bien le coup » commenta Orga d'un air approbateur en regardant le dragon blanc vider son septième verre de vodka, les yeux vaguement vitreux mais toujours perché sur son tabouret.

« Et qui va devoir le ramener à l'appartement, hein ? » grinça Rogue, occupé à siroter son Viandox avec une paille en plastique rayée.

« Il déblatère encore, ce con ? » gémit le blond en tendant le bras pour se resservir.

« On en est à la neuvième minute de l'interview » indiqua Rufus. « En passant, tu m'impressionne, Sting. Déjà au huitième verre ? »

« Sting-kun, tu devrais peut-être aller moins vite… ? » glissa timidement Lecter qui n'appréciait pas trop quand son humain buvait pour des raisons non-festives.

« Quand il aura fini » laissa tomba le dragon blanc avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres pour la vider d'un coup.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il dise ça suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pinçant ses lèvres cramoisies, Minerva tourna le bouton volume de la radio et la voix du journaliste retentit sous les voûtes du bâtiment.

« _…faites-vous le matin à votre réveil, pour tenir la journée ?_ »

« _Pas grand-chose_ » répondit une voix qui fit soupirer Yukino, « _je me lève, je m'habille, je me prépare un sandwich bacon-banane-beurre de cacahuète…_ »

Sting manqua s'étrangler avec le contenu de sa neuvième tasse de vodka.

« Mais tu l'as entendu ? » bafouilla-t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire.

Lequel avait arrêté de slurper son bouillon de viande et arborait l'air pensif du type qui vient d'avoir une idée qu'il ne demande qu'à mettre en pratique. Le pauvre blond manqua en dégringoler de son tabouret.

« Ah non ! » s'écria-t-il. « Hors de question, tu m'entends ? Fais ça et je te renie ! »

« Quoi ? » protesta Rogue. « On peut être un mac et avoir des recettes intéressantes… »

Des larmes jaillirent à flots des yeux du dragon blanc.

« Je te renie ! » larmoya-t-il désespérément. « Je te renie, tu m'entends ? »

« Beurré au bout de neuf verres, il baisse, notre cher Sting » commenta Rufus.

« D'la vodka de chez moi, faut excuser le gamin » rappela Orga.

Cependant, Sting s'était affalé sur le comptoir qu'il recouvrait copieusement de pleurs et de morve.

« Pas question que je ramène _ça _chez nous » grinça Rogue. « Il pense donc jamais à l'exemple qu'il donne à Frosh ? »

Avec un haussement d'épaule, le mage déicide saisit le chasseur de dragon par le col de sa veste et le flanqua sur son épaule, dans le plus pur style enlèvement-par-un-sauvage.

« Toi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie » décréta-il. « Que t'as besoin de dessoûler, va. »

« Mon coloc est un fan de ce gros maquereau ! » sanglota le blond tandis que le Tueur de dieu quittait la pièce à grandes enjambées.

« Tout de suite, il dramatise » râla le dragon des ombres. « Dis-moi, Rufus, nous reste-il du beurre de cacahuètes ? »

Le barde le fixa avec effarement.

« Parce que tu comptes vraiment essayer ? » s'écria-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui adressa un sourire qui aurait fait complexer un grand requin blanc.


	18. Cuisine belge

**Recette d'un collègue belge de papa, inventée pour ses deux petites puces :)**

* * *

**Cuisine belge**

Rogue qui faisait de la pâtisserie, c'était un spectacle que Sabertooth n'avait guère l'occasion d'admirer. Le brun avait le sucre en horreur – à la stupéfaction de tout le monde, comment pouvait-on ne _pas _aimer le sucre – et devait être harcelé avec préméditation et patience jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Mais les résultats en valaient toujours la peine.

« Oh ho » commenta Yukino en pénétrant dans la cuisine. « C'est pour qui ? »

Occupé à éplucher consciencieusement des pommes, le dragon des ombres refusa de lever la tête.

« Sting a décidé de prendre une mission solo. »

La mage des étoiles fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne partez pas avec lui ? »

« Il veut un peu de temps pour lui. Probablement pour aller courir le jupon sans m'avoir dans les pattes. »

« Ah… »

La jeune femme médita sur la réponse.

« Et vous lui faites une… tarte aux pommes pour ça ? »

« Non » rectifia le brun. « C'est pour Lecter et Frosh. Quand Sting décide de partir en solo, il part vraiment en solo. »

« Il n'emmène même pas Lecter ? » s'étonna Yukino.

« C'est dans un coin dangereux… Il a tout expliqué, bien sûr, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça plaît à Lecter. Et du coup, Fro déprime par solidarité. »

« Voilà qui n'a pas l'air drôle » compatit la constellationniste.

Rogue haussa une épaule.

« C'est bien pour ça que je sors l'artillerie lourde. Ils peuvent bouder tout ce qu'ils veulent, dès qu'il est question de tarte aux frites, ils n'y pensent plus ! »

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sentit son cerveau bloqué.

« De la tarte aux frites » répéta-elle platement.

« C'est ça. »

Elle considéra d'un œil critique les pommes épluchées et les quelques encore recouvertes de leur peau éparpillées sur la table de cuisine.

« Je ne vois pas de frites dans les ingrédients. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle du dragon des ombres.

« C'est juste des pommes coupées en bâtonnets, en fait. J'avais voulu essayer ça plutôt que de disposer les pommes en tranches dans la tarte, et quand Frosh a vu le résultat, il s'est écrié que c'était une tarte aux frites. »

Yukino hésitait entre l'incrédulité, l'hilarité et l'attendrissement.

« Et vous ne l'avez jamais corrigé ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » interrogea le brun. « C'est mignon… et ça me donne une excuse pour assommer Sting parce qu'à chaque fois, il manque rigoler, l'idiot. »

« Sauf que là, il est parti » pointa la mage des étoiles.

« Mais j'ai annoncé devant lui ce que j'allais faire pour consoler nos chats » rétorqua le jeune homme, arborant son air le plus suffisant.

Yukino sentit un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres.

« Vous aimez _vraiment _faire la vie dure à Sting-sama, dites donc. »

« Je suis son partenaire, c'est _précisé _dans notre arrangement. Et maintenant, passe-moi le moule, j'ai des frites à y mettre. »

Yukino dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. _Moule _et _frites_… est-ce que Rogue s'était seulement rendu compte du jeu de mots ?

Probablement pas. Ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était moins drôle.


	19. Cravings

**Cravings**

« Alors, comment va ta sœur ? »

Yukino s'immobilisa alors qu'elle était en train de retirer son manteau, revenant tout juste de visiter Sorano – anciennement connue comme Angel – en prison.

« …Elle a l'air bien. »

Minerva haussa un sourcil aristocratique.

« Je sens un _mais _derrière tout ça. »

Yukino fit la grimace.

« Et bien, elle a quand même été rudement patraque durant les deux derniers mois… Et plutôt sur les nerfs aussi, je crois qu'elle a eu des mots avec Midnight. »

« Ah oui, le type qui se maquille encore plus qu'elle ? »

« Enfin, elle s'est calmée. Seulement, elle… »

Minerva l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Elle… ? »

La mage des étoiles prit l'air coincé.

« Elle veut que je lui ramène des tomates. Et des sardines. Et de l'ananas. »

« Ben, tu as le droit, non ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si elle te réclamait une lime pour rogner les barreaux de sa fenêtre ! »

« Mais elle déteste tout ça ! » protesta la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. « Rien que l'odeur des sardines la fait vomir, elle trouve l'ananas trop acide, et elle ne supporte les tomates qu'en soupe ou dans la sauce ! Et elle veut que je lui en amène qui n'ont même pas été épluchées ! »

« Ma petite » commença la tigresse d'un ton apaisant, « ça fait des années que tu ne l'as pas vue, les goûts changent quand on vieillit… »

« Elle m'a raconté que pour Noël, elle n'avait pas touché à sa pizza parce qu'il y avait des morceaux de tomate » rétorqua Yukino. « Je _sais _qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! »

« Tu as été parler au médecin local ? » s'enquit Rufus.

« Si… Mais elle m'a fait un drôle de sourire et dit que tout allait bien. Ça ne peut pas être grave, dans ce cas-là, non ? »

Assis au comptoir, Sting renifla. Toutes ces histoires de bonnes femmes, décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de passionnant là-dedans.

Se tournant vers son colocataire pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, il constata que le dragon des ombres arborait le genre de sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt arriver une sacrée grosse crasse à quelqu'un.

« Toi, tu sais quelque chose là-dessus » accusa bille en tête le blond.

Rogue hocha la tête.

« J'ai accompagné Yukino une ou deux fois pour les visites. Ça pue dans le parloir, mais tu peux quand même sentir ton interlocuteur. »

Sting plissa les yeux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa frangine ? »

Le sourire plein de dents s'élargit et le brun se mit à chantonner doucement :

« _Put them all together… they will spell mother!_ »

La mâchoire du dragon blanc se décrocha.

« Tu déconnes ?! » siffla-t-il, incrédule.

« Nan-nan » rétorqua son partenaire.

« Avec… avec le Marilyn Mansion, là ? Merde, comment ils ont réussi un coup pareil ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Il paraît que l'amour triomphe de tous les obstacles. En tout cas, en voici une preuve éclatante. »

Sting était encore sous le choc.

« Et t'as rien dit à Yukino ? »

« C'est à sa sœur de lui dire… Et puis, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite ? »

Le blond réfléchit. Un bébé, ça rend les femmes complètement dingues. Même avant de naître. Ce qui signifiait… shopping pour affaires de bébé à outrance, gâtisme accru devant les enfants croisés dans la rue, aura de phéromones roses et violettes si sucrées que c'était à en choper le diabète… A tous les coups, l'intégralité des membres féminins de la guilde s'y mettrait…

La vision fit frémir d'horreur le pauvre chasseur de dragon.

« Il reste combien de temps avant que ça soit visible ? » souffla-t-il.

« Oh, à peu près… deux-trois mois ? Yukino, c'est le genre mince, si Sorano est pareille, elle va pas pouvoir le planquer comme ça… »

La tête de Sting faillit faire éclater de rire le brun. Il se retint, mais pas pour épargner son coéquipier. C'était juste que les filles voudraient savoir ce qui lui avait déclenché les zygomatiques, et dans son état, le blond leur vendrait probablement la mèche. Et après ça, Yukino voudrait un partenaire de shopping.

Rogue ne comprenait pas l'intérêt du shopping. Un truc féminin, sans doute.


	20. Intestin de mer

**Intestin de mer**

« Allez euh » pleurnicha Sting, « rien qu'une miette ! »

« Non, c'est non » rétorqua fermement Minerva en recouvrant son gâteau orange-chocolat d'un voile d'aluminium avant de saisir le plat et de se diriger vers le frigo de la cuisine de Sabertooth.

Au désespoir, le dragon blanc fit les yeux de chien battu. Le coin des lèvres cramoisies de la tigresse se retroussa imperceptiblement.

« Bien essayé, mais c'est toujours non. »

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte du congélateur et fit la grimace en voyant l'énorme boîte qui encombrait la majeure partie de l'espace disponible. Comment ranger son gâteau ? Peut-être que si elle faisait comme ça… oui, mais alors, il fallait virer le bidule… bon, elle prenait le risque.

Grognant machinalement, elle empoigna la boîte – laquelle pesait son poids, tout de même – et la fourra dans les bras du blond.

« Tiens-moi ça, tu veux ? »

Le dragon renifla mine de rien : sel, bois goudronné, odeur vaguement visqueuse d'eau… Un colis de bateau ? Voyons voir, c'était pas Orga qui avait été en mission sur les docks ou un truc du genre ? Minute, est-ce que c'était du bruit, à l'intérieur ?

Cédant au démon de la curiosité, il retira le couvercle.

Minerva avait à peine réussi à caser son gâteau lorsqu'elle entendit un cri strident derrière elle et le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe par terre. Merde, qu'avait fichu le blond au juste ? Il n'était pourtant pas connu pour sa maladresse…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Sting ? C'est _quoi_, ça ? »

Traumatisé par la vue des choses répandues sur le carrelage, le dragon blanc resta muet.

« Un problème ? » interrogea la tête brune de Rogue, apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Heum » bafouilla Minerva, désignant du doigt les bidules par terre.

Le dragon des ombres baissa les yeux… et tourna au rose.

« Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas les amener ici ! » lâcha-t-il.

« C'est de la cuisine de l'Est ? » couina faiblement Sting en reculant contre le mur.

Le brun hocha la tête.

« C'est du gaebul, généralement, on apprécie beaucoup dans les villages côtiers… Personnellement, je ne recommande pas. »

« _Toi_, tu ne recommandes pas ? » rigola sans grand cœur la tigresse. « En voilà une première. »

« Et bien… vous pouvez le constater vous-même, mademoiselle, comme ingrédient, c'est assez obscène. »

« Je vais pas dire le contraire » gémit Sting qui serrait les jambes – il avait vraiment cru que la caisse était remplie de… heum… coupés.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Bon, et bien, je suppose qu'il va falloir les remettre dans leur boîte » commenta Minerva avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle put en trouver.

« Je refuse de toucher ces saloperies ! » se braqua illico le blond.

« Lopette » laissa tomber son colocataire d'un air lugubre avant de s'avancer pour aider la jeune dame.

Encore heureux que ce soit lui qui soit entré dans la cuisine. A sa place, Yukino se serait évanouie, garanti sur facture.

**Le poisson _Urechis Unicintus_, appelé Haichang enchinois et gaebul en coréen, porte également le charmant surnom de poisson pénis...**


	21. Swiss Cannabis Drink

**Swiss Cannabis Drink**

« Je n'en reviens pas ! »

Yukino leva les yeux de son thriller – recommandé par Minerva plutôt que Rogue, ce qui voulait dire pas trop de gore mais frissons garantis. En face d'elle, Rufus grimaçait en lisant le journal _Les Rumeurs_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La grimace du barde s'accentua.

« J'ose présumer que tu es au courant de la controverse sur la légalisation du cannabis et de la marijuana ? »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir.

« Ou-i… »

« La question n'est même pas encore réglée, et pourtant, je ne sais quelle supérette de banlieue a mis en vente libre des sodas au cannabis ! Où va le monde, on se le demande ? »

La constellationniste fronça ses sourcils incolores.

« Attendez… le cannabis, ça se fume… »

« Et le cola, c'était supposé se mâcher » fit Rufus. « Quand on a l'esprit inventif, on fait des trouvailles étonnantes. Mais vendre de la drogue aux enfants, ça, c'est une marque d'esprit criminel ou je mange mon chapeau. »

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent.

« Comment ça, des enfants ? »

« La supérette avait lancé la marque de sodas spécifiquement pour les jeunes de six à douze ans » dévoila le troubadour. « A vous dégoûter de la nature humaine. »

« C'est affreux » commenta Yukino. « A des adultes, ça irait encore, mais à des enfants… »

Le blond la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« La consommation de drogue est aussi désolante quand elle concerne les adultes que lorsqu'elle concerne les enfants, si tu veux mon opinion. »

Les oreilles de la jeune femme étaient d'un rose très soutenu.

« Du cannabis, ce n'est pas bien méchant… tout le monde a fumé un joint à un moment ou un autre de sa vie, non ? »

La mâchoire du poète se décrocha.

« Yukino, tu me surprends » laissa-t-il tomber.

La rougeur se répandait à présent le long de la nuque de la constellationniste.

« C'était ce club de spiritualité » tenta-elle d'expliquer sans bafouiller. « Vous savez, poses de yoga, cercles tantriques, cris primaux… »

« Une belle fumisterie » renifla son interlocuteur.

« Oh, les filles étaient sympas » protesta la jeune femme. « On échangeait des potins et des recettes après les séances… »

« Les séances qui se passaient autour de la pipe à eau, tu veux dire ? »

Yukino se cacha la figure derrière son livre.

« C'était un narguilé » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Rufus secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Décidément, on en apprend tous les jours. »

La constellationniste ne répondit pas.


	22. Escargot beurré

**Escargot beurré**

Les femmes et les arts culinaires, c'était décidément une longue histoire d'amour qui remontait à la Préhistoire, songea distraitement Rufus en observant la jeune dame et Yukino en train d'échanger avec entrain au-dessus d'un livre de cuisine.

« …m'a tout de même l'air très peu diététique, si vous voulez mon avis » commenta la constellationniste qui plissait le nez.

Minerva agita nonchalamment une main aux ongles écarlates.

« Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Il s'agit d'escargots beurrés, après tout. »

Le blond s'étrangla.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Rufus-sama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le barde crachota, toussa et releva la tête pour constater que deux paires d'yeux étaient à présent dardées sur lui.

« Tu as fini de t'étouffer ? » interrogea la tigresse, sourcil haussé.

« Oui » gargouilla piteusement Rufus.

« Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? » proposa la mage des étoiles, en vraie petite girl-scout.

« Non non… ça ira. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs n'eut pas l'air convaincue.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Bon, alors… De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ? »

« De viennoiseries » rappela Minerva.

« Ah, oui ! En passant, pourquoi appeler un pain aux raisins un _escargot _? »

Yukino plissait le front comme si elle était face à la Grande Question sur la Vie, l'Univers et Tout le Reste. Minerva prit l'air excédé.

« Parce que c'est un gâteau en _spirale_. Comme les escargots ont des coquilles en _spirale_. C'est pourtant clair, non ? »

« Pas du tout » objecta la constellationniste. « Je veux dire, je regarde ce genre de gâteau, je dis que c'est un gâteau en forme de spirale. On l'aurait fait en forme d'escargot comme on fait les bonhommes en pain d'épice, là oui, je comprendrais. »

« Essaies-tu d'avoir l'air stupide ou bien ignores-tu la définition d'une métaphore ? »

Rufus expira lentement par la bouche. Un gâteau aux raisins. Elles parlaient d'un bête gâteau aux raisins. Dire qu'il avait failli se faire du mal pour une idiotie pareille.

Ceci dit, il aurait tout de même s'en douter. Contrairement à Orga et à Rogue, la jeune dame et la petite nouvelle n'étaient pas connues pour avoir des goûts allant à l'encontre du raisonnable. Donc, pas le genre à manger des limaces visqueuses dégoulinantes de bave après les avoir noyées dans la matière grasse.

Non mais sincèrement, qui voudrait manger de _ça _?

Rufus frissonna et se replongea dans son recueil de poésie de l'Impassible.


	23. Alternative au gras

**Inspiré d'une des recettes de ma mère. Elle a attendu que tout le gâteau ait été mangé pour avouer ce qu'elle avait mis dedans...**

* * *

**Alternative au gras**

« Salaud ! » beuglait Sting furieux. « Triple salaud ! Quand je pense que tu as osé me faire _ça _! »

« Je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre pendant que tu bâfrais ! » rétorqua Rogue, le visage écarlate.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » gronda Minerva qui venait de rentrer d'un job particulièrement exaspérant et ne rêvait que de s'allonger avec un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine.

Le dragon blanc darda un doigt courroucé dans la direction de son colocataire.

« Il se passe que cette enflure de mes deux a essayé de m'empoisonner ! » rugit-il théâtralement.

« Essayé ! La prochaine fois, je te foutrais du vrai poison dans ton assiette » s'insurgea le brun, « tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

La tigresse se pinça l'arête du nez, la migraine pulsant derrière le rempart osseux de son crâne.

« Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu lui as cuisiné ? » interrogea-t-elle, le ton lassé.

« Un gâteau au chocolat » répondit le dragon des ombres, les bras croisés.

Minerva haussa le sourcil à l'intention du blond.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore mis de la mayonnaise dedans ? »

« Non, il y a mis des COURGETTES ! » explosa l'autre.

« Peut-être que si tu mangeais tes légumes, j'aurais pas besoin de recourir à des stratagèmes dans ce goût-là ! » rugit le brun.

« Tu cuisines que du chou, des endives et des topinambours ! » s'échauffa son partenaire. « Dis-moi qui a envie de bouffer des immondices pareilles ! »

« Si je t'écoutais, tu serais mort du cholestérol depuis des lustres ! »

« Du gâteau aux courgettes » répéta d'une voix atone Minerva qui avait retrouvé sa langue.

« La courgette, ça remplace très bien le beurre, figurez-vous » précisa Rogue sans cesser de lancer à son colocataire des regards si noirs qu'ils auraient pu aller travailler dans un champ de coton.

« Tout de même… »

« Et bien, si _quelqu'un _que je m'abstiendrais de nommer suivait une hygiène alimentaire raisonnablement diététique » susurra le dragon des ombres, « je ne cacherais pas de légumes dans mes plats. »

Sting jeta les bras en l'air d'un air excédé.

« C'est de la maladie, ton obsession pour le bio et la santé ! Pourquoi tu peux pas laisser mes artères s'encrasser ? »

« Tu me dégoûtes, Sting Eucliffe » cracha Rogue, lèvre supérieure retroussée. « Je me décarcasse les miches pour toi, et tu me remercies en me gueulant dessus ? »

Minerva ferma les yeux.

« Très bien » grogna-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse, « je vais vous laisser à votre querelle de ménage, et en échange, vous continuerez à voix basse pour que je ne vous écorche pas tout vifs, c'est clair ? »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers le coin de la pharmacie.


	24. Note de l'Auteure

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs (s'il y en a),**

**On m'a gentiment informé que cette fic avait été recopiée et postée sur le site Wattpad sans ma connaissance ni ma permission. En mesure de rétorsion, je n'écrirais plus une seule ligne pour ce recueil tant que Gajlev de Wattpad ne m'aura pas présenté ses excuses. La prochaine fois, demande avant d'emprunter les histoires des autres, c'est compris, espèce d'enfant de salaud ?**

**Cordialement**

**Une auteure très contrariée**


	25. Tourte marine

**Comme Gajlev a fermé son compte et disparu du net, cette fic est de retour. Mais s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de récidive, je l'efface du site et je ne reposte plus, c'est clair ?**

* * *

**Tourte marine**

« C'est fou ce qu'Orga-kun aime travailler sur les docs » commenta distraitement Yukino.

« Il est né sur la côte » répondit Rufus, « et il a passé quasiment toute sa vie sur un bateau avant de venir à Fiore. Il est bon et ça lui rappelle des souvenirs… »

« Pas de langoustes, cette fois ? » remarqua Minerva à qui le Tueur de dieu faisait admirer les produits frais pêchés reçus en échange de son travail.

« Nan, mais ça aussi, c'est bon… »

La tigresse retroussa la lèvre supérieure.

« Ah ouais ? Et comment ça peut être comestible ? »

« T'sais faire des quiches salées, ouais ? Ben c'est pareil. T'veux essayer, j'te fais goûter. »

« Non merci, la cuisine de chez toi… »

La montagne humaine haussa les épaules.

« Savez pas apprécier les bons plats, vous autres _ouestriens_ » ronchonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Oserais-je demander ? » lança Rufus à la jeune dame, tout méfiant par habitude.

Minerva croisa les bras sur son ample poitrine.

« Lamproie. »

Rufus verdit sous son masque – créant un contraste tout à fait ravissant.

« D'accord » gémit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Yukino, éternelle innocente.

« Tu vois une sangsue marine ? Donne-lui une grande bouche pleine de dents et tu y es » décrivit la tigresse qui pinçait la bouche.

Le teint de la constellationniste devint aussi pâle que ses cheveux.

« Orga-kun va manger ça ? » fit-elle faiblement.

« Il est de l'Est » répondit platement la tigresse.

« Mais bien sûr » soupira l'autre jeune femme.

Un argument pareil, c'était tout à fait imparable.


	26. Matelote

**En réponse à une demande de Baella qui voulait voir Orga et Mirajane discuter de la cuisine de l'Est :)**

* * *

**Matelote**

« Tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé d'apporter le vin, je m'attendais à ce qu'on le boive » commenta Mirajane d'un ton amusé.

Orga resta concentré sur la marinade au bord de l'ébullition.

« On _va_ le boire. C'qu'il en reste, au moins. Si tu prends un autre vin pour les anguilles, ça risque de faire bizarre dans la bouche. »

« C'est un peu alcoolique, comme repas… »

La montagne humaine renifla.

« Le vin, ça file moins la peste que l'eau de chez moi. Passe les anguilles. »

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre tandis que son interlocuteur versait les tronçons gris-noir de poisson dans la marmite fumante.

« Quand tu parles de l'Est, tu donnes vraiment l'impression que tu risques de mourir à chaque repas de là-bas. »

« Beh, c'est ça » répondit le tigre avec une franchise brutale. « Tu bouffes c'que tu trouves, mais c'pas toujours bon pour c'que t'as. »

Mirajane cligna des yeux.

« Tu exagères. La chasse et la pêche, c'est pas tout dans l'alimentation. »

Orga plongea une cuillère en bois dans la marinade et en taquina un morceau d'anguille.

« La terre, l'est pas bonne chez moi. Trop de sel. Et pas de place. C'grand comme un mouchoir de poche, sors pour chier et t'es chez le voisin. Faire pousser la bouffe ? Ha ! »

« Et l'élevage ? »

« Pas de place, j'te dis. Pis ces pouilleux de _garachi _viennent les faucher avec les mioches. Bons à rien, tous autant qu'ils sont. Même le Rogue, il sert pas à grand-chose. »

« C'est un membre de ta guilde » rappela Mirajane avec fermeté.

Orga fit la grimace.

« Et sa famille, c'est q'des voleurs. C'est connu, au pays. »

La jeune femme n'en perdit pas son air réprobateur. Elle reconnaissait qu'Orga était loin d'être le monstre pour lequel elle l'avait pris lors du premier contact entre leurs guildes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des défauts pour le moins guère savoureux. Son racisme était pour le moins surprenant, vu qu'il était lui-même un immigré : elle l'aurait cru plus ouvert à la tolérance.

_C'est partout pareil, Mira. Tu peux changer de pays, tu retrouveras le même type de gens partout._

« Beh, j'crois q'c'est bon, là. Tu sens ? »

Elle renifla.

« Le poisson et le vin ? »

Orga rigola.

« Quoi d'autre ? C'est les ingrédients ! Va t'asseoir, j'amène. »

« Gros tyran » lança Mirajane vaguement moqueuse.

Elle prit le bol de sauce et alla s'installer.


	27. Réveillon

**Réveillon**

« Où est passée la dinde ? » interrogea Sting.

Rufus fit la grimace.

« Orga a insisté pour se charger du plat principal… » fit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

A chaque syllabe prononcée par le barde, la grimace du dragon s'était creusée sur son visage.

« Alors à la place, c'est des _sardines_ qu'on va bouffer » grinça-t-il. « Le bonheur. »

Cette déclaration lui attira un regard mauvais de la part de la montagne de muscles.

« _Alausa a l'estofada_ » grommela-t-il, « que ça va pas te tuer, hé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces herbes ? » voulut savoir Yukino. « Je ne crois pas avoir déjà goûté… »

« Je dirais… de l'oseille et de la patience » suggéra Rogue. « C'est campagnard, ne t'inquiète pas si ça ne te dis rien. »

« Je ne suis pas inculte » soupira la mage des étoiles, « c'est seulement un peu inhabituel comme assaisonnement. »

« Tu préfères la soupe à base d'ail, peut-être ? » glissa Minerva qui craignait une remontée gastrique des plus odorantes après la digestion.

« T'sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses » renifla Orga. « _L'aigo boulido sauvo la vido_, qu'elle disait ma mère. »

« Parce que ça lui a sauvé la sienne de vie ? » ricana Sting penché au-dessus de son assiette et poussant une feuille d'oseille du bout de sa fourchette.

« Nan » reconnut le Tueur de dieu. « L'a été bouffée par un ours. »

« Tous les hommes doivent mourir » commenta Rufus pour éviter qu'un froid s'installe dans l'assistance.

« C'est la jeune dame qui s'est chargée du dessert, Sting-kun » annonça Lecter pour tenter de réconforter son humain.

« Bûche aux trois chocolats » déclara la tigresse sans modestie. « Pour celles qui avaient l'intention d'acheter un bikini cet été, renonce à vos projets. »

« C'est plutôt compliqué comme dessert » pointa Yukino, admirative.

« Oh, il suffit d'avoir le coup de main… »

« On peut pas manger ça maintenant ? » gémit le dragon blanc.

Son coéquipier lui lança un regard à faire passer l'Arctique pour un sauna bloqué à la température maximum.

« Finis ton assiette, et après, tu auras un morceau. _Un_. »

« Mais euh ! »

« Tu tiens à attraper du ventre ? »

Rufus et Orga échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête des dragons jumeaux.

« Et ils se demandent pourquoi leurs fans les croient gay » articula le barde.

La montagne de muscles rigola en douce.


	28. Chandeleur

**Recette d'un des collègues de mon père.**

* * *

**Chandeleur**

« C'est de la _torture_ » pleurnichait Sting. « Un verrou sur la porte, je vous le demande un peu ! Rogue n'est qu'un empaffé de première. »

« Tu ne penses pas plutôt qu'il veut t'empêcher de manger toutes les crêpes ? » rétorqua Minerva, sourcil haussé princièrement.

Intérieurement, Yukino avait la plus grande sympathie pour le blond perpétuellement affamé. Rien qu'à renifler l'odeur de la pâte, elle sentait l'eau lui monter à la bouche. C'était peut-être pas plus mal que Rogue se soit barricadé, finalement…

« Sting-kun » interrogea Lecter, « tu crois que Rogue-kun va nous faire des crêpes de Schtroumf ? »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Dans les crêpes, il y a du lait, de la farine et des œufs » lâcha Minerva, « pas des petits bonhommes bleus qui squattent dans un champignon. »

« Je sais ! » protesta l'Exceed. « Mais c'est des crêpes bleues. Alors, c'est des crêpes pour les Schtroumfs. »

« Il met du colorant dedans ? » devina Yukino. « C'est plutôt marrant… »

« Beh, ça met de la couleur et ça change rien au goût » commenta Sting, « c'est pas bien méchant, alors s'il veut faire des crêpes bleues, il fait des crêpes bleues. De toute manière, j'arrive jamais à les réussir, les miennes. »

« Tu les laisses trop longtemps sur le feu, c'est ça ? » jeta Minerva.

« Nan, c'est qu'elles tombent par terre quand j'essaie de les retourner. Ou alors elles collent au plafond. »

« C'est pas drôle, ça » grimaça Yukino. « Enfin, c'est mieux que de les brûler. »

« Je sais pas » répondit le blond, l'air tout à coup nostalgique. « Weisslogia mangeait soit cru, soit carbonisé. »

La mage des étoiles n'était pas étonnée : après tout, les dragons n'étaient pas célèbres pour leurs talents en matière de cuisine.


	29. Tartine

**Une des recettes de mon frère. Je suis une fille durement éprouvée xp**

* * *

**Tartine**

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore trouvé comme torture culinaire pour notre pauvre Sting ? » voulut savoir Minerva.

Rogue renifla impérieusement.

« Vous exagérez, mademoiselle. Je ne fais que préparer des plats autres que des conserves ou des pâtes. »

« Des plats qui réduisent Sting en larmes de dégoût » lâcha la tigresse. « Sérieusement, à le voir après la pause-déjeuner, on n'a pas envie de te prendre comme colocataire. »

« Si vous croyez que moi, j'ai envie d'avoir Sting comme coloc quand on mange » rétorqua le brun.

« C'est sa tendance à bâfrer comme un cochon qui te fais dire ça ? »

Le dragon des ombres médita l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

« En partie. Mais il est définitivement capable d'inventer ses propres recettes inhabituelles. Est-ce que _vous _iriez tartiner du tzatziki et du gouda sur du pain de mie ? »

Minerva considéra son interlocuteur d'un œil vide.

« Tu inventes » accusa-t-elle.

« Si seulement » répondit le brun dans un soupir. « Vous ai-je dit qu'il rajoutait du colorant magenta dans le tzatziki ? »

Cette fois-ci, la tigresse sentit son cerveau bloquer.

« Alors vous voyez bien » décréta Rogue, « que quand Sting m'accuse de le torturer avec ma cuisine, il n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre. »

« Du moment que vous n'essayez pas d'inclure le reste de la guilde dans votre guerre des papilles » fit la jeune femme.

Le sourire de Rogue aurait pu passer pour innocent s'il n'avait pas dévoilé sa dentition de grand requin blanc.


	30. OEuf de Pâques

**Œuf de Pâques**

« Ils sont _superbes _! »

En toute franchise, Minerva devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas exagéré : l'œuf que tenait Yukino était décoré d'un complexe motif géométrique violet, vert et brun, on avait envie de le mettre en vitrine et de l'exposer.

L'image la fit sourire. Une exposition d'œufs peints, ce ne serait pas plus stupide que les soi-disant grandes œuvres d'art moderne récentes – franchement, un seau et un concombre posé sur un matelas défoncé ?

« Et tout ça, ce n'est pas du colorant alimentaire ? » interrogea la mage des étoiles en retournant l'œuf dans sa main.

Rogue sourit, exhibant sa dentition spécialement conçue pour faire crever de jalousie un doberman.

« Autrement, ce serait trop facile, non ? » déclara-t-il.

« La peinture, c'est fait avec des betteraves ! » gazouilla joyeusement Frosh. « Et des orties. Et de la chicorée ! »

« On se soucie de l'environnement, à ce que je vois » glissa Rufus. « Tu as pensé à faire passer une de tes créations pour un des trésors perdus de Fabergé ? Voilà qui rapporterait une belle somme… »

« Il me faudrait un œuf d'autruche, vu la taille de ces engins » rétorqua le dragon des ombres. « Et puis, ça se casserait tout seul, vu les trois tonnes d'accessoires à coller dessus. »

« Et en plus on ne peut pas les manger » se lamenta Minerva. « Enfin, mes œufs à moi ne sont peut-être pas aussi jolis, mais ils ont l'avantage d'être comestibles. »

« Hé, ils sont aux trois chocolats ! » s'écria Lecter qui était allé fourrager dans les affaires de la jeune dame, et sans la moindre honte, pour tomber sur un assortiment tricolore.

« Et contenu varié » annonça fièrement la tigresse, « il en faut pour tous les goûts. Maintenant, qui veut m'aider à les cacher ? »

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« Mademoiselle, vous savez qu'avec son odorat, Sting va tous les débusquer et les croquer sans en laisser pour les autres ? »

« Oh, ça dépend de l'endroit… Où est-ce que ça sent particulièrement fort, dis-moi ? »

« Si j'étais un sadique » commença le brun en conservant un visage inexpressif, « je vous indiquerais les toilettes du premier étage, et le placard à balais où on range les détergents. Oh, et n'oublions pas le palmier à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Depuis deux semaines, il dégage un fumet un peu moisi… »

Devant le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur les lèvres de Minerva, Yukino se sentit reculer. Pur instinct de conservation.

« Rufus-sama » glissa-t-elle pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère, « vous avez prévu de participer aussi ? »

« Non » répondit le poète. « Mais je crois savoir qu'Orga prévoit de se costumer en lapin de Pâques pour aller animer une école primaire. »

Dans l'esprit de la constellationniste jaillit l'image de la montagne humaine avec un ruban autour du cou, coiffé d'un serre-tête orné de fausses oreilles et tenant un panier rempli de chocolats qu'il distribuait à une bande de marmots en culottes courtes.

Elle tenta de ne pas exploser de rire. Sans résultat.


	31. Soirée film

**Soirée film**

« Non, pas question ! » s'écria Rufus.

« Mais c'est un des piliers de la culture nationale ! » protesta Yukino. « Ne me dis pas que tu comptes priver Orga-kun de l'opportunité de découvrir un grand classique de son pays d'accueil ? »

« Ma chère petite, j'ai soupesé le pour et le contre, et franchement, les conséquence possibles n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » voulut savoir Minerva, sourcil haussé.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Yukino faisait la grimace.

« Je comptais apporter une sélection de films à Orga-kun, il dit que ça l'intéresse de voir ce qui plaît à Magnolia. Et Rufus-sama refuse de me prêter son exemplaire des _Bronzés font du ski _! »

La tigresse se tourna vers le poète qui pinçait les lèvres au point de les faire passer pour un trait de crayon.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ça va lui donner des idées ! » rétorqua le blond. « Vous vous rappelez la scène avec les montagnards ? »

Minerva réfléchit plusieurs secondes.

« Attends… C'est quand ils sont dans le refuge, avec le jus de crapaud et le fromage dégoûtant, là… »

Yukino laissa échapper un petit rire en se remémorant la scène, mais Rufus refusa de se dérider.

« C'est bien celle-là, et avec les horreurs qu'on cuisine à l'Est, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Orga essaie de nous rejouer ça dans la vie réelle ! »

« Oh ! » lâcha la constellationniste qui venait de comprendre. « Mais ce serait plutôt amusant, non ? »

Minerva tordit le nez.

« De la même manière que l'histoire du hareng, ce serait drôle si nous étions dans une fanfiction nulle rédigée par une étudiante qui ferait mieux de réviser pour ses examens de fin d'année. Est-ce que tu aimerais manger de la foune en vrai, Yukino ? »

« Heu… Je ne crois pas. »

Voyant la petite blonde se dégonfler, la tigresse lui tapota maternellement la tête.

« Allez, ne te ronge pas les sangs. Rufus, donne-lui les _Tontons flingueurs _à la place, ça lui remontera le moral. »


	32. Pierogi

**Pierogi**

« Dis-moi que je rêve ! » piaula Rufus terrifié. « Orga t'a donné des leçons de cuisine ? »

« Oui » reconnut Yukino sans fard – à quoi bon tourner autour du pot ?

Le barde leva les bras vers le plafond en une parodie de supplique.

« Nous sommes perdus » déclara-t-il théâtralement, « bientôt ce sera impossible de se nourrir correctement dans cette guilde ! Les poisons de l'Est ne tarderont pas à nous contaminer ! »

Un grognement se fit entendre : Rogue était vautré sur le sofa voisin, et jouissait apparemment de la capacité à savoir lire son épouvantable thriller et d'écouter les conversations alentour, en même temps s'il vous plaît.

« Rogue-sama » se hâta d'intervenir la constellationiste, « vous savez que ce n'était pas une remarque raciste. »

Le dragon des ombres avait retroussé les lèvres sur ses canines trop longues, ses yeux rouges luisant d'un éclat inquiétant.

« C'est curieux, ça sonnait tout comme. »

Rufus loucha sur les crocs pointus et battit aussitôt en retraite, avec autant d'élégance et de dignité que possible – c'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup.

Une fois seule face au dragon, Yukino prit l'air boudeur.

« C'est vilain de martyriser Rufus-sama ainsi. »

L'expression de Rogue se modifia, un sourire sans remords apparaissant sur son visage.

« Peut-être, mais c'est drôle. Alors, il t'apprend quoi, Orga ? »

« A faire des pierogis… Les espèces de ravioles au chou. »

Le sourire glissa de la figure du brun comme une coulée de savon liquide.

« Oh, beurk. Il ne pouvait pas t'enseigner une recette comestible, l'idiot ? »

Yukino manqua tomber à la renverse. La terre allait se fendre, les cieux se déchirer, Fiore se faire ravager par une horde de dragons : Rogue Cheney, détester un plat de l'Est ?

C'était trop énorme pour qu'elle le laisse passer.

« Le chou est un ingrédient tout à fait comestible, aux dernières nouvelles » fit-elle remarquer.

« Un mot » ronchonna le dragon des ombres. « Pet. »

« …Vous craignez les _flatulences _? » lâcha la jeune femme, incrédule.

« Le chou me fait chier » se lamenta le brun. « Dans tous les sens du terme. Et l'odeur quand ça cuit ! C'est déjà insupportable pour un odorat normal, alors quand vous êtes plus sensible que le commun des gens, imaginez. »

Yukino ne put s'empêcher de ciller : il avait raison, hélas, le chou qui cuit avait une odeur plutôt… persistante.

Tout de même, que dirait la jeune dame en entendant cela ? La mage des étoiles ne pouvait pas attendre de voir sa tête quand elle lâcherait la nouvelle que non, Rogue Cheney ne mangeait pas _tout_.


	33. De l'eau qui bout

**De l'eau qui bout**

« Alors, c'était comment, la mission avec Orga ? » voulut savoir Minerva.

Lâchant un grognement sourd, Sting s'avachit sans grâce sur sa chaise.

« Je ne recommence plus » jura-t-il dramatiquement. « C'est un constipé des émotions, Rogue, il a au moins la décence de piquer une crise quand je l'énerve ! »

« Ah tiens » fit benoîtement la tigresse, se rappelant que la semaine dernière encore, le blond se lamentait qu'il en avait marre que son coloc lui gueule après.

« Il est si _ennuyeux_ » persistait le dragon blanc. « T'obligerais tes invités à manger des restes trois jours d'affilée ? »

« Ça dépend. Quelle recette ? »

« Waterzooï, waterzooï, waterzooï » compta lugubrement Sting. « Morne plat ! »

Minerva songea vaguement que ça sonnait un peu comme un vers de chanson. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Rufus, tiens.

« Et c'est bon ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« C'est correct, mais j'imagine que ça dépend du poisson… En tout cas, ça bourre bien ! Tu le croirais, qu'après une seule assiette, j'avais plus faim ? »

La tigresse haussa un sourcil retouché au crayon. Alors _ça, _il fallait le noter : un Chasseur de dragon avait tendance à engloutir assez pour quatre. Heureusement que les missions prises par les Dragons Jumeaux payaient bien, ils claquaient les trois quarts de la récompense pour faire les courses.

Question de métabolisme, apparemment. Et en plus, l'exercice leur décuplait l'appétit. Minerva était bien placée pour le savoir, son pauvre frigo finissait par se retrouver plus vide que le crâne d'une blonde lorsque le dragon blanc lui rendait visite pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller voir Orga pour lui parler cuisine.


End file.
